


Inspire

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Baby Rearing Days with the Nikiforovs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Papa Victor, Yaoi, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Yuri may have won the Grand Prix finals, but the fear of losing the person he loves is unbearable, what will happen to him now? Will viktor stay by him or finally get on with his life. (Alpha/Omega AU)





	1. Dilema

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is the "Prequel of the collection series Baby Care adventures"

Title: Inspire

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1~

Yuri, after his Free Program on the Grand Prix Finals was torn and afraid, he might had won the Prized gold medal and was deemed to be deserving, but the thought of Viktor leaving now because of his job as his coach and make him win had finally been fulfilled.

He is now at Viktor's apartment's guest room slumping, avoiding all the publicity and all the attention given, even though both him and Viktor are close he never told him how he feels and his worries, after the said event and winning the prestige award and prize he remained quiet while his coach and first love is excitedly and busily talking to many reporters.

After heading home he locked himself, it worried Viktor, and tried to woo him, but he never budged, he stayed at his given room the whole night not bothering any company, even the poor poodle who wants to cuddle him, Maccachin over a year found him as equal as his master, the dog was comfortable and loved him.

Yuri cried and hugged the pillow, turning his phone off not to be disturbed, his pills that he kept close he didn't touch them, Viktor gave him some dinner which he ordered, leaving it beside his bed, Yuri never locked the room actually, he was shy to do such thing to the owner of the house.

Viktor on the other hand don't know what is wrong with his charge, he thought he might want some space so he had given him and over night thinking and time to himself, Viktor was joyous to the fact Yuri had won and did what he was told.

With a smile to his face he drank some vodka he stored for the past week they had stayed at his apartment, he was happy he brought the one that inspired him home, too bad Yuri only slept once on his bed together with him, he loved to cuddle the Jap, but was afraid to touch him even though Yuri seemed to be inviting, or it was just him so attracted to the younger man.

He received some calls from the Katsuki family a little later after that, answering why Yuri wasn't answering his cell phone he tried to cover up that Yuri's phone was already out of battery and he was dead asleep tired from all the attention he had got.

"Thank you for taking care of Yuri, Vicchan" said by Hiroko, Yuri's mother.

"Anything for your son, Hiroko-san" Viktor replied.

"You are so good to him" she admired.

"Well, you had took care of me and my pet for the year, so I'll do the same" he smiled weakly, knowing Yuri's down condition.

After ending the call he sighed, "I'll check him by tomorrow, for now he should have time alone for himself" as he browsed on his phone still many women or Omega men had been trying to woo or annoy him, being kind as he is he was politely refusing them.

The next morning Viktor was called to something by Yakov which he could not refuse, he gave Yuri a bit more time, and he promised that when he comes back he'll comfort Yuri no matter what.

"Maccachin, watch the place and Yuri for me alright?" hugging the dog goodbye.

Viktor knocked on Yuri's door and had told him he'll be back in a bit.

Arriving at his old home base, meeting all friends and talking to them for a while.

Back at his apartment, Maccachin sleepy at Viktor's room, while the other man that was staying was doing something that he didn't do for a while.

"Vi-Viktor" he cried as he touched himself inside the bathroom, trying to cool himself, he sat at the cold tile spreading himself and touched himself on his entrance which he didn't do for quite a while because of the heavy medication.

"Huff-Huff… Ahh!" as he inserted another finger in, "Hmmnn… Viktor~" he purred openly knowing Viktor had left. Spreading his legs even more because of the heat that overcoming him, Yuri thought of finishing immediately before Viktor comes back, he did well hiding the fact he is an Omega from as he knew an Alpha.

As he was about to finish, "Yu-Y-Yuri?" a familiar voice came in.


	2. Mates

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

~Chapter 2~

"I can't believe Yakov still nags me about going back" Viktor sighed, "I'm going home" he thought of Yuri, as he rode the cab.

Arriving home he can hear muffled voice coming from Yuri's room, "Hmmmn… Vik-Viktor~" worried he rushed to in.

"Yuri!" he was alarmed and headed straight where the voice was coming, as he opened the bathroom door.

Viktor swallowed at the sight, breathing heavily and without hesitation he dropped his pants and attacked Yuri, "How could I not notice you were an Omega" he groaned.

Yuri looking rugged and all wet from the shower, he was blushing blowing hot air and can't be noticed that he was actually drooling, "Yuri, tell me the truth are you an Omega?" Viktor wanted to confirm.

Yuri nodded wanting him more than anything. Shaking at Viktor's touch, he moaned as he was being pleasured, he was thankful that Viktor had jumped in immediately, Yuri pulled his neck and wanted to be kissed Viktor complied, tongues twisted and played to each other's rhythm, Yuri bit Viktor's lower lip as he stifled a moan.

"I want to hear you, Yuri" Viktor instructed and rubbed his partner's nipple.

"Hmmmn… AHHHH!" as Viktor grinded his shaft to Yuri's entrance, looking down at the view.

"Have you been pleasuring yourself long enough?" Viktor started to nip Yuri's neck with his kisses.

"Hnnnnnn…" Yuri can only hum and shake at the sensation.

"Vi-Viktor… Ple-please?" Yuri's body trembled as he said those on a shaky voice.

Viktor who can't also contain his heat he slowly thrust thanking that Yuri can self lubricate, Viktor who's now dripping wet, his shirt was soaked, Yuri tried to pull off his shirt wanting to touch him, Viktor swiftly took off the thing that bothered the man he was mating.

Viktor was actually happy knowing his charge is an Omega, finally hitting he remembered he turned Yuri around but never removed his shaft inside Yuri, he made him sit on his lap and bit Yuri's nape.

Yuri gasped at that mark, "Vi-Viktor?" he almost panicked.

"I just made it official Yuri, now let's finish up?" Viktor pounded heavily at his partner in and out, Yuri rocked his hips wanting more roughness.

With a slow groan, "I'm coming Yuri"

"Ple-please I want it" Yuri purred which was music to Viktor ear.

"As you wish, my Mate" Viktor on his last stroke shot his load, looking at Yuri after they finished their first round, he was still in heat wanting more from Viktor.

The thought that Yuri has a great stamina hit him, taking Yuri and carrying him, he placed Yuri to the nearest bed and started to have their second round, Viktor started with some slow touches, he observed that his Mate loved the touches he continued and again turned in to another full blown round.

Later that afternoon, Yuri woke up with a heavy feeling on his back, wanting to turn around an arm hugged his abdomen restraining him to move around, "Five more minutes Yuri" Yuri's senses came back and remembered what happened, suddenly he felt a sting on his butthole when he shifted his leg.

A few minutes, Viktor followed on waking up, "Yuri, you didn't have dinner nor breakfast I'm pressing you to eat something with me" Viktor sternly said as the poor raven haired man jolted.

Nodding in agreement he covered himself with the messed up comforter, "I'll order something out" Viktor muttered and took his phone walking naked.

Yuri was used to see him naked because of their daily joint bathes back in their Onsen, but this time Yuri felt embarrassed because Viktor now knew he was an Omega and to top all thing off he just mated and marked him.

Yuri still worried that Viktor would go back to his old coach and leave Yuri to fight alone again, he sulked.

"I just ordered some beef stew so that you'll warm up" Viktor sat behind Yuri and leaned to kiss his temple, Yuri then hugged his body and hid on the white comforter.

"Tell me Yuri, why didn't you tell me you were an Omega? How long have you been pleasuring yourself when you're in heat?" he sternly asked and a bit hurt because for the past year Yuri wasn't actually fully honest with him.

"I-I-I was afraid" he replied trembling, "I was afraid you would think differently and go easy on me, I want you to look at me as a professional" Yuri muttered as he peeked from the comforter, "And I touch myself only when my heavy medication did not work" he blushed.

"So your pills didn't work today?" Viktor hugged Yuri's form.

"No… I didn't take any, since last night" he blushed.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't because I wouldn't know my little piggy is actually an Omega" Viktor again biting Yuri's neck and started to give it some love bites as well.

"Viktor, what about your career? Are you going back to skating now? Aren't you inspired already?" Yuri said in a low voice.

"Yes, I'm already inspired, but I'm still looking for something that would get me pumped up and work hard even more" he replied.

"I thought you were already inspired" Yuri hid himself even more.

"I am Yuri, I really am… but I still want to find more, I love how you please me Yuri, honest" trying to get Yuri off the comforter.

"Then why do you want to look for more?" Yuri said worriedly.

"I want to experience your loyalty, honesty and more love Yuri, it broke me when I knew you kept something important to me" finally he got Yuri off the damned cloth.

Both lay naked, Yuri cuddling his torso and burying his face on Viktor's chest.

"I sorry you felt that way, I', sorry for being selfish" he cried.

"Shh… I don't blame you" kissing his head, "I want to have a short trip to the states with you, to think of things and get away from the eyes of the media" Viktor suggested, "Yakov today asked me to comeback" he chuckled Yuri looked up to him.

"I declined, and I said, I want to find what I'm searching with the person who made me realize my love, and he understood" he smiled to Yuri as he drape his arms around Yuri protectively.

"Now that I remember" Viktor thought as Yuri looked at him with quizzing eyes, "I'm compensating my payment now that you have won and I had done my job" he smirked.

"EHH?" Yuri sat up, "But!" he was about to protest.

"I don't want money Yuri" he chuckled.

"But I don't have anything else!" Yuri looked worried.

"Yes you have" Viktor argued with a grin, "You have yourself, I want you Yuri, your whole life and future with me" as he started to ravage him with kisses.

*Ding Dong~* Viktor cursed the damned delivery.

Putting on his pants and shirt quickly, he stormed his living room to open his door, giving the guy the payment and his tip he harshly took the box and placed it on the table, rushing back to Yuri only to hear the poor lover's stomach growl.

"Well I guess the food arrived on time" he chuckled and helped Yuri wear something which was his shirt and helped him to the table.

After eating, they both headed back to bed to rest some more, they planned that they would first go back to Japan to tell Yuri's parents about their plan on going abroad for a while, but after some few time they'll go back to Japan for Yuri's training again, to prepare for another national competition.

"But if you feel to be in heat again, don't hesitate to call me alright?" Viktor kissed him as he nodded.

"Viktor am I selfish?"

"Why'd you ask?" Viktor wondered.

"Well, many had said on my accounts that I've been keeping you all to myself" he hugged Viktor tightly.

"Well, you are, when you danced as Eros, you showed them that you can only pleasure me" he smiled, "And I love that" Viktor pulling him even tighter.

"You can see through my movements" Yuri hummed.

"Maybe because I dint noticed that we had a connection, which I'm glad that you're and Omega and I'm an Alpha"

Yuri sighed in content.

"Yuri, I want you to be honest with me alright, I want you to tell me everything that others you"

"I know… I would start trusting you more"

"I love you Yuri, I'm happy I found you"

"I'm happy that I had a chance to get to know and love you even more" Yuri confessed.

~Chapter End~

A/N: Fluff and Smut all combined~ What is Yuri! On Ice! Doing to me! Ugh the fandom!


	3. Blessing

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!  
\----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 2~

"I can't believe Yakov still nags me about going back" Viktor sighed, "I'm going home" he thought of Yuri, as he rode the cab.

Arriving home he can hear muffled voice coming from Yuri's room, "Hmmmn… Vik-Viktor~" worried he rushed to in.

"Yuri!" he was alarmed and headed straight where the voice was coming, as he opened the bathroom door.

Viktor swallowed at the sight, breathing heavily and without hesitation he dropped his pants and attacked Yuri, "How could I not notice you were an Omega" he groaned.

Yuri looking rugged and all wet from the shower, he was blushing blowing hot air and can't be noticed that he was actually drooling, "Yuri, tell me the truth are you an Omega?" Viktor wanted to confirm.

Yuri nodded wanting him more than anything. Shaking at Viktor's touch, he moaned as he was being pleasured, he was thankful that Viktor had jumped in immediately, Yuri pulled his neck and wanted to be kissed Viktor complied, tongues twisted and played to each other's rhythm, Yuri bit Viktor's lower lip as he stifled a moan.

"I want to hear you, Yuri" Viktor instructed and rubbed his partner's nipple.

"Hmmmn… AHHHH!" as Viktor grinded his shaft to Yuri's entrance, looking down at the view.

"Have you been pleasuring yourself long enough?" Viktor started to nip Yuri's neck with his kisses.

"Hnnnnnn…" Yuri can only hum and shake at the sensation.

"Vi-Viktor… Ple-please?" Yuri's body trembled as he said those on a shaky voice.

Viktor who can't also contain his heat he slowly thrust thanking that Yuri can self lubricate, Viktor who's now dripping wet, his shirt was soaked, Yuri tried to pull off his shirt wanting to touch him, Viktor swiftly took off the thing that bothered the man he was mating.

Viktor was actually happy knowing his charge is an Omega, finally hitting he remembered he turned Yuri around but never removed his shaft inside Yuri, he made him sit on his lap and bit Yuri's nape.

Yuri gasped at that mark, "Vi-Viktor?" he almost panicked.

"I just made it official Yuri, now let's finish up?" Viktor pounded heavily at his partner in and out, Yuri rocked his hips wanting more roughness.

With a slow groan, "I'm coming Yuri"

"Ple-please I want it" Yuri purred which was music to Viktor ear.

"As you wish, my Mate" Viktor on his last stroke shot his load, looking at Yuri after they finished their first round, he was still in heat wanting more from Viktor.

The thought that Yuri has a great stamina hit him, taking Yuri and carrying him, he placed Yuri to the nearest bed and started to have their second round, Viktor started with some slow touches, he observed that his Mate loved the touches he continued and again turned in to another full blown round.

Later that afternoon, Yuri woke up with a heavy feeling on his back, wanting to turn around an arm hugged his abdomen restraining him to move around, "Five more minutes Yuri" Yuri's senses came back and remembered what happened, suddenly he felt a sting on his butthole when he shifted his leg.

A few minutes, Viktor followed on waking up, "Yuri, you didn't have dinner nor breakfast I'm pressing you to eat something with me" Viktor sternly said as the poor raven haired man jolted.

Nodding in agreement he covered himself with the messed up comforter, "I'll order something out" Viktor muttered and took his phone walking naked.

Yuri was used to see him naked because of their daily joint bathes back in their Onsen, but this time Yuri felt embarrassed because Viktor now knew he was an Omega and to top all thing off he just mated and marked him.

Yuri still worried that Viktor would go back to his old coach and leave Yuri to fight alone again, he sulked.

"I just ordered some beef stew so that you'll warm up" Viktor sat behind Yuri and leaned to kiss his temple, Yuri then hugged his body and hid on the white comforter.

"Tell me Yuri, why didn't you tell me you were an Omega? How long have you been pleasuring yourself when you're in heat?" he sternly asked and a bit hurt because for the past year Yuri wasn't actually fully honest with him.

"I-I-I was afraid" he replied trembling, "I was afraid you would think differently and go easy on me, I want you to look at me as a professional" Yuri muttered as he peeked from the comforter, "And I touch myself only when my heavy medication did not work" he blushed.

"So your pills didn't work today?" Viktor hugged Yuri's form.

"No… I didn't take any, since last night" he blushed.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't because I wouldn't know my little piggy is actually an Omega" Viktor again biting Yuri's neck and started to give it some love bites as well.

"Viktor, what about your career? Are you going back to skating now? Aren't you inspired already?" Yuri said in a low voice.

"Yes, I'm already inspired, but I'm still looking for something that would get me pumped up and work hard even more" he replied.

"I thought you were already inspired" Yuri hid himself even more.

"I am Yuri, I really am… but I still want to find more, I love how you please me Yuri, honest" trying to get Yuri off the comforter.

"Then why do you want to look for more?" Yuri said worriedly.

"I want to experience your loyalty, honesty and more love Yuri, it broke me when I knew you kept something important to me" finally he got Yuri off the damned cloth.

Both lay naked, Yuri cuddling his torso and burying his face on Viktor's chest.

"I sorry you felt that way, I', sorry for being selfish" he cried.

"Shh… I don't blame you" kissing his head, "I want to have a short trip to the states with you, to think of things and get away from the eyes of the media" Viktor suggested, "Yakov today asked me to comeback" he chuckled Yuri looked up to him.

"I declined, and I said, I want to find what I'm searching with the person who made me realize my love, and he understood" he smiled to Yuri as he drape his arms around Yuri protectively.

"Now that I remember" Viktor thought as Yuri looked at him with quizzing eyes, "I'm compensating my payment now that you have won and I had done my job" he smirked.

"EHH?" Yuri sat up, "But!" he was about to protest.

"I don't want money Yuri" he chuckled.

"But I don't have anything else!" Yuri looked worried.

"Yes you have" Viktor argued with a grin, "You have yourself, I want you Yuri, your whole life and future with me" as he started to ravage him with kisses.

*Ding Dong~* Viktor cursed the damned delivery.

Putting on his pants and shirt quickly, he stormed his living room to open his door, giving the guy the payment and his tip he harshly took the box and placed it on the table, rushing back to Yuri only to hear the poor lover's stomach growl.

"Well I guess the food arrived on time" he chuckled and helped Yuri wear something which was his shirt and helped him to the table.

After eating, they both headed back to bed to rest some more, they planned that they would first go back to Japan to tell Yuri's parents about their plan on going abroad for a while, but after some few time they'll go back to Japan for Yuri's training again, to prepare for another national competition.

"But if you feel to be in heat again, don't hesitate to call me alright?" Viktor kissed him as he nodded.

"Viktor am I selfish?"

"Why'd you ask?" Viktor wondered.

"Well, many had said on my accounts that I've been keeping you all to myself" he hugged Viktor tightly.

"Well, you are, when you danced as Eros, you showed them that you can only pleasure me" he smiled, "And I love that" Viktor pulling him even tighter.

"You can see through my movements" Yuri hummed.

"Maybe because I dint noticed that we had a connection, which I'm glad that you're and Omega and I'm an Alpha"

Yuri sighed in content.

"Yuri, I want you to be honest with me alright, I want you to tell me everything that others you"

"I know… I would start trusting you more"

"I love you Yuri, I'm happy I found you"

"I'm happy that I had a chance to get to know and love you even more" Yuri confessed.

~Chapter End~  
\----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Fluff and Smut all combined~ What is Yuri! On Ice! Doing to me! Ugh the fandom!


	4. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!  
\-------------------------------------  
A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.  
\-------------------------------------  
~Chapter 4~

Arriving back in Japan even Yuri was covered by his thick mass of coat and has a mask on, Viktor on the other hand grabbed much attention, "Achoo!" sneezed by the Russian.

Yuri pulled out his hanky and made Viktor blow on it, "Shank you" Viktor rubbed his nose.

"Are you cold?" Yuri asked.

"A little" as Viktor take his hand and pulls him closer.

"Let's go get Maccachin" said Yuri with a smile removing his mask, as they opened the poodle's crate, Viktor put on his leash just to make sure he'll be safe. As they stride going out the lobby they were recognized and was asked for a few pictures and autograph.

"Well, shall we take the train now" Yuri pulling up his face mask.

As they walked to the train, dog at their heel, many again recognized them and asked for another round of selfies and autographs.

Arriving at the Hasetsu station, Yuri knew he'll be greeted by Minako just like back then. As they got off the train and took the escalator down, Viktor helped with the heavy luggage, while Yuri held Maccachin's leash.

"WELCOME BAAAACK!" they were greeted by not only Minako but also the Nishigori couple, together with some few medias, what shocked Yuri also is that his new posters were put up the walls of the station.

The couple were surprised, Yuri removed his mask and greeted them with a smile, "We're home" Viktor took his hand.

"Ohh… My… GOOOOOSH! IT'S TRUE!" burst by Yuuko and Minako.

The triplets enjoyed stalking them as they take many pictures of the new couple, "Finally! Yuri had found a mate, but seriously you guys took long enough" stressed by Yuuko.

"So everyone knew you were an Omega except me?" Viktor looked horrified.

"Sorry" Yuri kissed his cheek.

"At least I wasn't the last am I?" Viktor pouted.

"Of course, no one knew except my family, friends and you"

"Good then" they both headed back to the old Onsen.

Arriving, "Hiroko-san we brought you two precious sons!" Minako joked making Yuri blush.

"ARF!" Yuri removed the collar and leash letting the dog run around the place.

"YUUURI!" his mother then hugged him, "Congratulations!" her tears fell.

"HAHA! I thought you'll be more chubbier!" laughed by his dad opening the mini window from his counter.

"Vicchan, thank you for taking care of Yuri" Hiroko also hugged Viktor.

"Anything for Yuri" he gave his smile.

"Yuri?" Minako's eyes fixed on Yuri, "Take your thick jacket, I want to see if you became fat again" she hissed.

"Calm down, Minako, I'll take it off" as Yuri took it off she was greeted by a sweater with a Y on the left chest, Viktor did the same as he felt warm already, showing he has identical one, with a V on the same spot.

"Oh… my gosh are those couple sweaters?" squealed Yuuko.

"Maccachin has one too but he doesn't like to wear it, like his collar" Viktor said.

"Do you want some Katsudon?" asked by his mother.

"I'll pay my respects first" Yuri said with a sad smile, Viktor followed him only to be surprised to see another small Maccachin with little Yuri on the picture.

"That's my pet, Vicchan, I named him after you since I admired you back then" he gave a sour smile.

Viktor imitated what Yuri was doing and paid his respects as well.

After that they ate some Katsudon and soaked in the bath, "Are you fine Yuri, you don't feel any heat?" Yuri shook his head.

"I'm still fine, but I don't know later" he sighed.

"Then let's stay on my room" Viktor offered, "I want you to move in with me now" he held him close.

"Alright" Yuri sighed in content.

After they got dressed Yuri had worn his usual shirt and shorts while Viktor on his favorite Onsen robe.

Yuri and Viktor stayed in for a while till Yuri's heat was over, Viktor managed to pleasure Yuri and himself without alarming the other house occupants, as Viktor dominating Yuri, he kept his lips sealed with Yuri to stifle his moans, good thing Yuri's heat lasted a short while and Viktor managed to control and calm himself, helping Yuri wear his clothes again and cuddled for rest.

Mari knocked on their door and told that it was lunch time already, the couple arrived very early that's why they managed to stay a bit low from the eyes of other media men while they travel back.

As they ate lunch they were joined by their family and friends, together with Hisashi who pressed them to have a bit of a conference in Tokyo for winning the Grand Prix Finals.

Viktor agreed but it was up to Yuri if he wanted to, remembering that he didn't have a formal publicity he agreed, Hisashi will set up a date and would just ring them both, "A piece of advice you two, this is an opportunity to reveal your status for formality measures, they would accept you because of your kind is a rare one" he chuckled, "No wonder I was attracted at first" gulping his beer.

Viktor glared at the man, "Woah that some marking you got there Yuri!" laughed by Takeshi, "Viktor's not the one who wants to hand his mate over!" he laughed and was followed by the others.

"Well, Yuri is the only Omega in our family here in Japan, besides his personality is one of a kind" giggled by Hiroko.

"I love and I know his personality, but what do you mean were there other's who's an Omega?" asked by Viktor.

"Yuri got it from his grandmother, she's now staying in states with Yuri's cousin" added by Toshio.

"My brother and sister-in-law died on a plane crash, their son is all alone now, but my mother decided to stay with him and care for him, that's why they lived in states, besides Yuri is not the only Katsuki who's famous in skating"

"EH?!" Viktor looked at Yuri.

"Well, he's not exactly like mo who dances" he giggled, calming his mate.

"Then?"

"He's a famous Hockey player, he plays sometimes in our national team, but if he's not he plays for the Detroit Red Wings" Yuri explained.

"A Hockey guy huh?" Viktor thought.

"He's another rare kind, actually" added by Mari.

"Is he an Omega too?"

"Nope, an Alpha, and a stubborn one, he doesn't like mating, and he avoids them very well" Yuri laughed, "I got that from him, that's why I managed to deceive you and made you thought I was a Beta" Viktor looked at him with wide eyes.

"By the way mom, me and Viktor will stay a bit here in a short while, we'll be traveling to America for a few weeks off to think of his next move, but for now we'll train" Yuri said.

"That's alright Yuri, what is important is that you came home safe, visited us and bonded with us, both of you" Hiroko hugged her sons.

"Don't forget to visit your cousin and grandmother, she's been sulking since you didn't contact her after you win" Toshio warned.

"Of course dad" he smiled.

"Introduce Viktor too, I know she'll be happy" said Hiroko.

After eating lunch Viktor and Yuri stayed at the lounge for a while, at the mini sofa that Viktor bought for the place since the Onsen is now his home, and wants to help the business even more.

Both now cozily sitting, "Can I see your cousin?" Viktor asked.

"Sure, I'll show you" Yuri put on his phone and search for his cousin's neck name, funny how many of his grandmother's videos were there, "I just brought grandma to the pets store" Yuri read, "This is a new one he laughed, "Mom, dad come see Shiro posted a new clip with grandma" he laughed it off.

The elderly woman with all white fluffy hair raised a cute brown puppy poodle just like Maccachin to the air while the entrance of circle of life came on, "What is you cousin doing to your grandmother?!" his father laughed.

"I guess grandma wants to be hip too" Yuri laughed as Viktor lovingly looked at him and admired his family, he thought he was surely lucky indeed.

"Shiro is totally a granny's boy!" laughed by Mari as she asked Yuri to scroll his feed seeing almost all his post with his grandmother.

"Is it alright we stay at my family instead of an hotel?" Yuri asked Viktor.

"I love the idea Yuri" Viktor smiled at him and he cuddled him, Maccachin then jumped on them joining.

As the others celebrated Viktor took a selfie with Yuri and the happy family at the background, "Home" Viktor finally posted and many liked and commented positive views.

"Welcome home" Yuri kissed him.

As afternoon came, Yuri asked Minako if he can practice at her studio, she handed him the keys, Yuri thanked her and was then accompanied by Viktor as he practiced, Viktor joined him as he practiced his flexibility and swift movements.

After a while they decided to settle for a while and talks what would they do if they arrive in America, "Do you want to watch some hockey there?" Yuri asked.

"I want to experience a new environment so yes!" Viktor chirped as he played with their dog.

It was late and the couple headed home, to their surprise Minako and the others are still there, Yuri gave the keys back and proceeded to eat some Katsudon with Viktor again, and headed to bed since they want to be early for their morning training.

Now both on to their safe heaven on the security of their shared room and bed, Maccachin gave them space by staying at their feet keeping it warm.

Yuri only wearing his loose boxers so that Viktor could have an easy access whenever Yuri would be on heat while Viktor remained on his naked form as always, "I'm happy to meet and love you, Yuri" Viktor kissed him tenderly.

Humming, "I'm so very lucky you found me, Viktor" as he returned all the affection given, hugging Viktor's body tightly for warmth, both legs tangled with each other, Yuri for the past days loved sleeping on his almost naked form touching skin to skin with his mate, thinking maybe it is an effect of their attraction towards each other.

As they dozed to dream land Viktor tightly secured Yuri in a tight embrace and loved the return affection that Yuri hugged his torso tightly.  
\-------------------------------------

~Chapter End~


	5. Tokyo Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!  
\-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.  
\----------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 5~

Days later Yuri and Viktor are back at their old habits to practice, Yuri now practicing a new program that Viktor is trying to put together for the next season. Many fans and even Skating analyst came to see their daily practice, moreover the Japanese media that covers them, Yuri didn't bother to look at the other sides because he knew there were some watching them again today.

"Good job, Yuri~" said Viktor with a smile, "You've been flawlessly landing great!" he admired as he handed his lover a towel.

"Well, I couldn't done it without you" Yuri gave a loving smile in reply as he pecked on Viktor's cheek.

"Is this a romantic drama, or a practice?" joked by Takeshi who came in to meet them.

"You're just upset Yuuko isn't showy~" jest by Viktor.

Takeshi was then hit by his wife, "Stop it"

As Yuri about to practice again, but this time Viktor showing the new steps and sequence, "Katsuki-san!" called by a familiar voice.

Viktor on his reflexes tightly hugged Yuri and hid him, "He's not here!" the other couple laughed at that move.

"Man, you're still upset?" Hisashi scratched his head, "Well, anyways I came here for… ahem, Yuri-chan~" he teased the Russian some more.

"He's not here!" Viktor pouted as he tried to hide Yuri, whiled the Japanese giggled at the back, some fans found it amusing and started to record it.

"Well, it seems that the person I'm looking for is not here, might as well, go~" Hisashi chuckled.

"Geez, Viktor!" laughed Yuri as he peeked on Viktor's shoulder, "What is it Hisashi-san? And please stop making Viktor childish"

"The JSF contacted me and wanted to tell you that your performing in Tokyo, before the game of Japanese National Team and the actual opening of Asia Ice Hockey League" he told, are you fine with the press conference in the morning?" Hisashi asked.

"I'm fine with it, besides Viktor and I don't have any accessions except practice"

"Yuri's right, however please keep your distance" Viktor threw another tantrum.

"Calm down~" Yuri chuckled.

"So when is it?" Yuri asked.

"Coming Monday"

"I'll arrange a place to stay then?" Yuri looked at Viktor. Who agreed.

After some few talks Viktor glared at Hisashi again.

"I think it's time for you to exit now" said by Yuuko to Hisashi.

After that short break, Yuri again practiced again, moving swiftly and appealing, some girls squealed.

After they were done, Viktor handed Yuri his glasses and skating guards.

Going home and doing their usual things.

Sunday morning, "Well, we're off!" said by Yuri.

"Sorry to leave you again, Maccachin~" Viktor hugged the dog.

"We'll bring some treats for you" Yuri kissed the dog's nose, "We'll miss you"

The dog wagged his tail as his parents gave him a hug.

"Really guys? What if you two would have your own kids someday?" sighed by Minako.

"They'll both be a great parents" smiled by Hiroko.

"We're leaving" Viktor had said as they left.

As the couple had boarded the train going to Tokyo, Viktor put their luggage beside them and slept the whole trip, some noticed and recognized them and secretly took a photo, Yuri slept on Viktor's shoulder while his head rested on Yuri, his arm draped on Yuri's shoulder as his other free hand held Yuri's.

After the train captain had informed the passengers that they had arrived Yuri woke Viktor by nudging him slightly and immediately he woke up, "We're here already?" yawning.

"Yeah, come on and lets get a cab to take us to our hotel" Yuri pulling his hand.

Arriving at the hotel, some costumers and staff asked for their pictures and they complied.

Finally at the safety of their room, Yuri called Viktor as he looked like he was having his heat, Viktor immediately took Yuri's injectable medication and injected on him, but sadly the medication did not help because it was too late.

Viktor then attacked him, as he started to kiss his neck and nip every inch of Yuri's body exposed, Viktor harshly took off his shirt and pants as he roamed his hands inside Yuri's shirt and took it off, Yuri snaked his arms around Viktor wanting more, Viktor immediately took Yuri's underwear and started to nip Yuri's nipples but Yuri wanted something, he turned their position and started sucking Viktor's cock, bobbing his head as he moaned, "Ahh! Yuri!" Viktor groaned as he thrust himself onto Yuri, moments later Viktor released, Yuri swallowed it to Viktor's shock.

Viktor was now driven at the edge, changing their positions Viktor on top, he started ravaging Yuri, "I love you Viktor" Yuri blowing hot breath, Viktor then inserted his finger one after another which drove Yuri mad and asked for more, Viktor thinking it was fine now he entered Yuri n one swift thrust and started pounding on him, turning Yuri, he started doing him from behind.

"Hmm… Ahh~ Viktor!" Yuri clutched the pillow, "Ha-harder please, I n-need m-more! Hnnngg!" Yuri blurted.

"As you wish my love" Viktor now all sweaty and panting.

After their release, they had another few rounds till Yuri's heat was over.

Viktor slumping on Yuri, they started to have a slow and passionate make out and rested for quite a while.

Yuri's phone rang, Viktor picked it up and never bothered to see the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Oh! Viktor!" said by a familiar voice.

"I'm turning this phone off now" he groaned.

"No! wait, the JSF asked me to tell you that this afternoon after your lunch, both of you will have a photo shoot!"

"Fine, just send Yuri the place and we'll go" and he turned the phone off.

"Who was that?" Yuri asked.

"Hisashi… were going to a pictorial later" Viktor said.

"Say Yuri, later after your pictorial, can you wait for me a bit?" he asked.

"Sure, why?"

"Well, I found something interesting and I would like to surprise you with something, is that alright?" Viktor kissed him.

"Of course, you never fail to surprise me you know" and Yuri hugged Viktor as they slept.

~Chapter End~


	6. Officially Yours

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!  
\------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.  
\-----------------------------------

~Chapter 6~

As they freshen up and headed out for lunch on some decent and quite private restaurant, but Viktor asked changing his mind about leaving while they were having a photo shoot, "Yuri, can you wait a bit? I'll get something that I saw alright?" Viktor bid and Yuri as promised waited a bit.

To Yuri's surprise his boyfriend came back quick asking him that they should go now, walking in to the building that they were instructed in.

The producer then immediately fussed over the couple and asked many personal questions if it's true that they are actually together, Viktor on irritation smiled and showed Yuri's neck and left with the photographer, they were instructed that Yuri should change to his Short program costume that made him win.

But then some plans was given to them, Viktor changed to his black dress shirt and neatly tucked to his rousers, the wardrobe personnel and the makeup artist asked if he could leave his three buttons open for the couple shot for the magazine.

"Yuri came in first as he posed his most seductive one, with the smirk he gives on the entrance of his Eros performance, Viktor can't take his eyes off of his mate, everyone in the room has seen his affection towards the Japanese skater.

After some few more poses, Viktor was then called, the first shot was both standing back to back and turning their heads towards the camera, everyone muses at the fact that they have actual chemistry, squealing at some few stolen touches, that first shot was for the actual coach and charge segment, while the other pose was their closeness and intimacy, Viktor held Yuri from the back both his hands were on Yuri's waist securely locked, Yuri on the other hand hugged Viktor's neck as he stretched his arms backwards both facing the photographer, Yuri wearing his tight black leather spandex that has a cute skirt like piece, the tight clothing that hugs Yuri's body perfectly made his slim and now perfect form show, the ladies awed at how fit he is, but little did they know that only Viktor know the little baby fat still stored at Yuri's belly.

After some few shots they took a break, "Viktor?" Yuri sighed.

"What's wrong?" Viktor moved closer.

"I want to eat something sweet" Yuri looked troubled.

"That won't be a problem, I'll get you something on our way back alright?" Viktor comforted him, "Are you alright? Is it only that bothering you or you're feeling un well, are in he-" Viktor was cut by Yuri.

In a hush tone, "I'm not in heat Viktor, I can control my heat now after you had marked me, it's just that, I'm a bit uncomfortable and I need something sweet" he sighed.

"Oh…, then I'll get you something before we go alright?" guiding Yuri's head to his shoulder and wrapped him in to a hug.

Finally Yuri is now changed back to his sweater so does Viktor, they squealed after they gone out showing the cute matching ones they have.

Viktor and Yuri headed to a nearby convenience store, Viktor bought a bit too many boxes of Pockey for Yuri, heading back to the place they are staying, they meet some fans along the way asking them a few pictures and some autographs.

Arriving at their room, Yuri settled himself on the sofa, Viktor then joined him and cuddled Yuri who's eating the chocolate covered stick pretzel, both are watching some news, Viktor loved how Yuri feed him with some Pockey too.

The next morning Yuri and Viktor now dressed in suit, with matching tie and tie clip, they were picked up by a black Sudan that was deployed for their service.

Yuri packed his costume clean, while Viktor took the liberty to hold it for him. Arriving, the lobby was full of media Yuri awed at the camera flying on his face, Viktor being protective hugged him and hid him, while some security brought them to the room they'll be staying for a while.

Yuri sighing Viktor put down their belongings to one sofa of the hotel. A few moments later they were called for the interview and conference.

Finally both are now seated on a long table with many microphones, Viktor held Yuri's hand on the table assuring him it'll be fine.

"Good morning" Yuri greeted.

Then the MC started they can ask questions to the coach and player team.

"Good morning to you too, Katsuki-san, if it isn't a bother to ask you this again, will you still gonna continue your career? Since you said you're not sure if you will way back when you lost on 6th. Place?" one asked on the front, holding his own mic.

"Right now, I never actually thought of things like that after, Viktor had distracted me with many things, like practice and-" he was cut by the giggling ladies.

"Relationship?" Viktor snickered after the ladies mentions it.

"Not really I was about to say my routines" Yuri blushed.

"Anyway, now that you asked it, me and Viktor are putting up new routines for my short program, that means I won't be retiring just yet" he smiled.

"That's great Katsuki-san, I hope you will bring more honor to our country" he said.

"Viktor by my side, we will" he replied while Viktor held his hand tightly.

"To Nikiforov-san, are you finally retiring, many are still waiting for you!" said by a lady reporter.

"I'm still thinking about that actually, I'm already inspired and my love for skating is back but, I still need to have some few space to think, but whether I retire or comeback, I'll be with Yuri all the way, he's not gonna be fighting alone, also me and Yuri will take a short break to think of things, he'll be with me till I find my purpose" he smiled and Yuri rested his head on his shoulder.

After some few work related question, "Are you two dating?!" said by another female reporter who seems to fangirl.

"Uh… not quite, Yuri is an Omega and I'm an Alpha and-" again Viktor got cut off.

"Have you mated?!" she squealed.

"Ahem…" Yuri cleared his throat, "Well, yes actually" Yuri blushed.

"He's a marked Omega now so… I hope you'll understand on how you approach him" Viktor gave his dark aura. Everyone knew how protective the Alphas to their mates and how jealous they are.

Many ladies squealed at their now announced relationship.

After some few personal questions, the couple was about to leave when the new arrived buss came, many Hockey players from Japan arrived and saw them, the Japanese team congratulated Yuri when a familiar face came and was accompanied by the person Viktor hates, Hisashi.

"Shiro?!" Yuri pointed as he fixed his glasses.

"CUZ!" the huge guy ran up to Yuri with American English accent and gave him a tight bear hug lifting him off the ground.

"Well, the two Katsukis meet, haha!" laughed Hisashi.

"So you're playing tonight?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I'm still part of Japan am I?" he winked, "By the way" peeking at Yuri's neck, "You're marked" now he looked at Viktor.

"Are you his mate?" with a scary smile.

"Yes I am" Viktor said proudly.

"Great! This package have a lot of warnings in its box!" he joked and Yuri kicked him, "Really? You should be a football player than a skater?" hopping at the pain.

Everyone laughed the press covered the English conversation.

"WOOOAAAH! Never put your vibrating phone on your butt pocket!" said by the big guy, "Look Nana is calling" he laughed.

Opening to a video call, "HEEEEY NANA BAE~" he joked.

"Big boy! I thought you never left!" pointing at the hoodie with a balloon behind her.

"WAHAHAH! I've put that three days ago?! You never noticed?!" the huge guy on the ground laughing, "By the way Nana, look who's with me?" as he stretched his arm to get Yuri and Viktor on the back ground.

"Yu-chaaan!" the old lady squealed, "Aww… can I talk to him?" Shiro handed him the phone.

"Hi grandma" Yuri greeted, "How have you been?"

"Aww… cool as ever, besides I live in the hood now" she joked.

"Have you been teaching her some of those things?" Yuri glared at his cousin.

"What? Nana's hip and you know it? She got an Ipad Mini, beat me playing Xbox and fantasy football and she has a hammer actually!" he explained.

"How about Yu-chan? And congratulation, I'm sorry I wasn't around when you won your first world skating championship, and by the way your coach is cute!" she laughed and Viktor had to hide his blush.

"Nana, Yuri's coach is blushing!" joked by Shiro, "And actually he's Yu-kun's mate" he added.

"GOOOODNESS! And you never called your grandma!" she pouted.

"Well, I was supposed to surprise you" he sighed and glared at his cousin.

"Yashiro-san!" called by the Japan National team coach.

"Oh! I gotta go Nana!" said Shiro.

"Alright, and Yu-chan while you're there watch your cousin, he's still an eight year old mentality" she joked.

"Hey!" he pouted.

"Of course grandma, as always"

"And as for your coach slash mate, please look after my cute grandson"

"I will ma'am" Viktor smiled.

"Hush boy, call me grandma as well" and she bid goodbye after that.

After they went separate ways, Viktor and Yuri changed to their normal clothes and asked their chauffer to take them to some place, they headed to a nearby café and took some break there, Yuri had to eat another sweet thing and Viktor actually let him since he's been having tantrums.

They then went to some place to get some few souvenirs, Viktor's hands were loaded with bags and some other stuff while Yuri only wanted another sweet food, Viktor let him since he only gets treats once a while.

After arriving back to the place where they will be performing they, changed to their practice clothes and Yuri started to practice his new routine, Viktor had choreographed, after Yuri took some short breaks Viktor practiced his old moves and made Yuri wonder however he let him, since he thought Viktor just misses doing his old routines.

After some few hours, they stayed at their room to prepare, Yuri now changed to his new costume that Viktor had prepared for him, it was something alike with his Eros costume but this one is a lot more feminine.

Viktor changed to his suit and walked with Yuri going to the rink, the stadium was jam packed since Yuri and his fans combined together with the Hockey team.

As Viktor and Yuri now standing in position and waiting for the announcement, "Yuri, can you wait a bit I forgot something, I'll be back" Viktor kissing him.

Moments have passed and Viktor still wasn't around Yuri was worried. W

hen suddenly the lights went off, Yuri got worried when suddenly the spotlight lit at the middle of the rink and a familiar figure showed a familiar pose.

Viktor who's dressed on his last costume worn on his final Grand Prix championship, started to perform his free program 'Stay Close to Me' everyone awed at the performance but Yuri's tears fell at the sight as Viktor pointing his performance to his mate.

Moving swiftly, his routine is more beautiful than his previous ones.

After finishing, some officials guided Yuri at the center of the rink, Yuri glided to where Viktor is, a microphone on hand.

Suddenly Viktor kneeled and that made Yuri even more emotional, "Yuri Katsuki, you've showed me a lot of new things in my life, we shared many struggles, some few misunderstandings, sulking and fun times. I would have never completed this program without you being my inspiration, now I'm perform this for you and only you to the way I say 'Stay Close to Me' I love you and always will. You showed me light and inspired me, now that I'm inspired and ready to tackle another side of my life, I want to find my purpose with you as my light, will you spend your life with me as my mate forever? You have two choices, yes or definitely or absolutely?" he teased showing a golden plated ring with diamonds around, Yuri puffed his cheeks as he blushed as Viktor kneeled.

Every one squealed at the surprise proposal that had happen, the event was covered on the national TV which made it more special for Viktor.

"Do you really have to joke right now?" Yuri giggled cupping his cheeks.

"Wait! Wait!" called by a familiar voice, "Before you answer him, cuz, may I ask some things?" Shiro came down wearing his jersey and fully clad with his gear.

Viktor stood up, "Are yo reaaaally sure?" he asked Viktor making the audience laugh.

"Yes I am" Viktor smiled.

"How many percent?" Yuri jabbed his cousin at the side.

"A million" Viktor replied.

"Well, if you are, you better make sure that you know how to cook. Why? If you're marrying my cuz, you better know he doesn't like food outside, and as you may know we grew up on a home cooked meals" he started.

"Then I'll be taking cooking lessons, then" he chuckled.

"Great, here's the second and last rule, His words are rules, break one and divorce paper well come at your way, why? Our grandma has serious rule for the Omegas in our namely which only consist your bae right there" pointing at his cousin making the official now crack up.

"Our grandmother had taught him that he makes the rules you you'll behave and she reminded me a few hours ago too" he laughed.

"I will, every word he says I'll promise to follow" Viktor promised in English.

"You know people heard that right?" and the audience replied with some few whistles and shouts.

"Here's my rule on behalf of our few too many cousins. He's the only Omega in our generation so you better take care of him or else you'll fine yourself buried hundred feet on the ground" he glared.

"And if you want to join our family" he smirked.

"Shiro… no…" Yuri glared but his cousin only smirked and draped his arm around Viktor's shoulder.

"Suck up your gut" Viktor look strangely at him when a punch came to his stomach, "Woops! The rest of our cousins asked me to do it!" and he laughed.

"Dude, you should give out your rules now" as he left laughing.

Yuri first helped Viktor up, "I guess my cousin beat me to it" he giggled, "Can you promise you'll never visit any pubs or touch Vodkas or anything that includes alcohol?" Yuri asked.

"I- I promise" Viktor rubbing his stomach, "That hurts you know"

"Well, then… Yes I'll marry you" Yuri smiled and Viktor pulled the ring on it's box and inserted it on Yuri's ring finger and proceeded to kiss him.

Everyone cheered on that surprise proposal, "I knew you'd like my surprise" Viktor whispered and kissed him again, "I love you, now go and make me proud" Viktor slide back where Yuri came to let Yuri do his new routine.

Everyone awed at the new Short Program that the couple had put on, they were all fired up and cheered, raising up many banners and posters of Yuri.

After he finished his performance, some flowers and Onigiri plushy was thrown at the rink, Viktor came to greet him with a banquet on hand and kissed him, "Good job, that was perfect" then Hisashi came to them and asked to be interviewed and wanted to show the now matching rings they wear.

Shiro then came and apologized to the punch while he complimented, "Yuri, that one's a keeper" he winked and asked a selfie as they show the rings, "I need to show this to Nana!" he said.

After they changed they proceeded to seat at the back of the box where team Japan is taking their seat.

After the National Anthem and the opening the announcer called off the players, as the first half started, "Woaaah! You're cousin had some moves!" Viktor complimented as the big guy does his thing as a hockey player doing some few tricks he learn from NHL.

"You got to be kidding me?! This is a National game kid! You don't do that stunt!" burst by the commentator on the speaker which everyone mused while Shiro passed by his team, coach and the commenting table at the side with a nonchalant shrug which his team made fun of.

Suddenly the DJ played who lets the dogs out music which was often played when Shiro play along around on his NHL life.

"This is actually fun" Viktor mused.

"You like it?" then suddenly the kiss cam pointed them at half time.

Everyone mused when Viktor kissed Yuri who blushed.

~Chapter End~


	7. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 7~

Arriving back to their hotel, they proceed back to their bed, both wearing nothing as they had another rough round, Yuri had another fit of his heat after they got naked, Yuri in return only made Viktor relax and lay flat on his back while he let Viktor's cock slide in and ride him, bouncing roughly which he actually likes, slumping on Viktor, "How did you plan all this?" Yuri asked.

"A little help from the JSF and your media friend telling me he'll help as an apology" Viktor kissed him tenderly.

"And a little excuse to buy you a quick ring, I looked for it online and had it reserved to buy it" Viktor kissed him.

"Did you like my surprise?" Viktor asked.

"Every inch of it" as Yuri returned the kiss, "I love you too, Viktor" nuzzling his face on Viktor's crook, they stayed abit and watched some TV only their boxers on as they sat on the sofa and Yuri munched on his doughnut that Viktor had get since he was having another tantrum.

Viktor took a photo of their intertwined hands that has their ring on and posted, "Forever", Yuri then took all Viktor's purchase and looked at cute doggy clothes he bought for Maccachin and some treats that he likes.

Yuri took some photos of it and posted, "For our baby boy" some asked if he's already pregnant but he posted Maccachin's latest photo that he never posted, Maccachin, Viktor and Him had a matching sweater that they got back in Russia, he posted, "Our baby boy" and everyone had a laughing reaction afterwards at that post.

Yuri had got some photos about their engagement and posted it on his twitter and IG, with a caption, "Surprise indeed"

He laughed when his grandmother posted a picture of the hoodie and a balloon as it's head, both playing Xbox, "Your grandmother is so cool" laughed by Viktor as he laid beside Yuri.

"Hear this" Yuri giggled at the caption, "Meet my temporary grandson" and they burst out laughing.

The next day they headed home, they were greeted by the whole family at the inn, the Triplets again fussed over and took many photos for their blog and posted it, the other adults congratulated them and threw a small party, "When are you guys going to be married?" asked Hiroko.

"We didn't plan it yet" Viktor replied.

"But what kind of wedding do you guys want, we'll be around to help if you want?" Minako asked.

"Well, we never thought of that yet too... though we'll like to have a formal Japanese wedding though" Yuri had thought since Viktor loves Japan so much.

"I'll love that too!" Viktor smiled.

"Then you guys need to think of the date so that we could prepare~" said Yuuko.

"I agree with Yuuko-san, besides many would cover your wedding since you guys are both famous" Mari said.

"I was thinking if we can do the wedding after me and Yuri will be back from America" Viktor thought.

"Viktor! Come and have a drink with us!" asked by Toshio.

"No thank you papa-san, I promised Yuri I would never" thinking why Yuri banned him, he has a stripping habit.

"WOAAAH! Viktor's whipped!" joked Takeshi.

Yuuko glared at her husband.

Yuri smiled at Viktor, Maccachin now playing with the triplets as they play with his new chew toy that the couple had bought.

"By the way guys when are you leaving going to America?" asked Toshio.

"Next week, we'd like to have some few more practice before going" Viktor informed.

"I see then, we'll get some few things for you guys to bring to my mother, I know she misses thing from Japan" Toshio said.

"Speaking of Grandma, she called and contacted us, I didn't even know she has her own social media account" Yuri laughed at the post his grandma has.

"Well, she likes to be updated" said by Hiroko remembering her mother-in-law.

"Both of you should take some rest" Hiroko offered.

And the two excused themselves while Maccachin followed them.

As they both read some few articles about the proposal and some other news, Viktor tried to wear Yuri's glasses and tried to read something. Yuri took a photo, posting it, "When he tries to read with your glasses?" Viktor was shirtless and was using Yuri's glasses while Maccachin is on his lap.

"Wow, you have a pretty high grade, Yuri" said Viktor.

"Well, I was like that since I was a boy" he sighed and snuggled with Viktor.

~Chapter End~


	8. Surprise in a Package

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 8~

A week had passed and now Yuri and Viktor boarding the plane, both still took the coach, Viktor insisted to take the first-class but Yuri wanted coach, and he let him take what he wants, now Viktor wrapping his arm around Yuri as both dozed off to sleep.

Many hours had passed they finally landed, Viktor took Maccachin's doggy create and opened it, putting his collar in place and handed Yuri the leash, Viktor carried the rest of their stuff to the trolley, pushing it to the exit.

The couple were greeted by Shiro and his grandmother, "Yu-chan!" she hugged her missed grandson, "And ohh my, your future hubby is quite a man too" she giggled.

"I didn't know why Big boy took me here but now I know why" she giggled.

"I told you Nana, it was a surprise!"

Shiro helped Viktor load all their things, "Oh my, this falla looks like Mika-chan and Viccan but his a bit bigger" the old lady hugged Maccachin.

"Oh… you got new dog?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, yes! Big boy took me to a pet store!" she excitedly said.

"Well, I must say, Shiro deserves an A plus on being a grandson" laughed Viktor.

Arriving to the estate, Viktor awed that Yuri actually lives in a mansion back in Detroit, "Wow" Viktor surprised.

"This place is big!" parking the car beside the fountain, some house keeper helped carry their load and dropped it on Yuri's room, "My room is will be yours as well" Yuri smiled at Viktor.

"Of course, I don't like sleeping without you now" he replied as he hugged Yuri, both are now alone and lay in bed for hours resting, taking off their jackets and was left with shirts and boxers they cuddled, Maccachin wasn't found anywhere which was odd.

Waking up quite late, Yuri's grandmother called them for dinner, Maccachin comfortably playing with the other dogs and eating his meal, they ate dinner and headed back to bed, the Jetlag taking toll on them.

Viktor noticed Yuri is a lot clingy from the past week, and had been consuming a lot of sweet things, and even caught him having cramps, he might want to ask his grandmother about it by tomorrow.

The next morning, Viktor woke up without his fiancée sleeping on his chest, running to the bathroom where Yuri is sprawled on the floor and puking on the toilet, "Viktor" as he threw up again, Viktor ran up to his mate and rubbed his hand on Yuri's back.

"I'll take you to the doctor Yuri" he panicked.

"I don't feel so good" Yuri though and wanted to hug Viktor but he just can't stop throwing up, they remained for another half an hour, Viktor comforting Yuri.

After Yuri felt a bit better Viktor worn some shirt and some shorts, he then put Yuri some robe and guided him down, "Grandma, Yuri and I need to visit a doctor quick" Viktor blurted out of panic.

"Why dear, is anything wrong?" she looked worried.

"I feel dizzy and been throwing up, and I think my lower abdomen is cramping up" Yuri explained as groaned.

"Is there something strange have you noticed from Yuri's behavior, Vicchan?" asked by the old lady.

Viktor thought, "Well, he'd been very clingy to me lately also he likes more sweets, and his moods easily change he can sometimes snap at me"

"You know what, you should visit this doctor" handing them a card, "He's a friend of mine"

Viktor took it and Yuri looked at him, "Was I being strange?" he pouted.

"No… no… you're fine!" Viktor hushed him since to the past week Yuri was also very sensitive and moody.

After preparing Viktor worn his trousers and some button down with sleeves folded up to his elbow, Yuri on the other hand a comfortable v-neck shirt and an off shoulder black sweater to match Viktor's coat.

As they left, they took one of the Hammer that was parked at the garage, "Was I being weird?" Yuri looked at Viktor who sweated.

"No… honey you weren't, I liked how you cling to me" he smiled, "I was very careful about your moods I don't want to make you upset" Viktor took his hand and held it tightly.

"Don't let go" Yuri felt a bit bothered.

"I won't and never will" Viktor kissed it.

Finally arriving at the hospital, many recognized them and asked pictures, they gave the card to the information and ushered them to the doctor.

"Good morning" said by the blonde doctor, Viktor sensed he's an Alpha.

"Calm down Mr. Skater, I'm already mated to my Omega wife, please" he chuckled, "My name is Dr. Takumi Walker and I'll be your doctor"

"Anyways Mrs. Katsuki called about you and told me about the symptoms, I would like to run some few tests"

As they took seat Yuri sat beside Viktor while Viktor tightly hugged him.

Yuri looked at the pictures, "Is she and Omega?" pointing at the picture.

"Yes" he chuckled, she's and Omega with an Alpha attitude" he chuckled.

After handing them some few vile and containers, can you fill this up with your urine sample?" he asked and Yuri complied and used the office restroom.

"Are you nervous?" asked by the blonde doctor.

"Actually I am…" he sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with Yuri" he looked worried.

"Well, I'll tell you what's wrong after the results come, but for now, you don't have to be nervous, it's normal, I assure you" the doctor patted.

Later when Yuri came back, he handed the specimen to the nurse and immediately she proceeded to test it.

"May I ask some few questions?" the doctor started.

"Sure" the couple replied.

"When was the time you started mating?"

"About a month ago" Viktor answered while Yuri blushed.

"I see, from the time you started mating have you used any protection?" Yuri this time answer by shaking his head, "Hm…"

When both of you had done your deeds multiple times, is your Omega partner in heat?"

"Every time, Doc" replied Viktor.

"Have you knotted as well?"

"Yes" yuri blushed at Viktor's answers.

"Well, then I guess the symptoms are normal" he smiled. "I'm not sure if your positively pregnant but I would like to congratulate you both!" he chirped.

"I'm… I'm... Going to be a dad?!" Viktor stood, "No way?!" with a big goofy grin on his face, "Seriously?" yuri held him tight with a mad blushing face but the fact they're going to have a baby makes him feel happy.

"Yes you are if the test were positive" he smiled, "Also if it's positive I might tell you, the Omega will be a bit hostile and tend to cling more to the Alpha, as I experienced first hand on myself my wife had shown many mood changes and protectiveness, a little earlier, Mr. Nikiforov had been a little overprotective that's one of the effects to the Alpha so it's normal" he laughed.

"Well, I can't blame you I was like that too, any ways I'm already fifty percent sure about the pregnancy based on what I observed" he stated.

The couple held hand tightly, while Yuri imagined life having their child with them, Yuri loved the feeling, Viktor on the other was over the moon, suddenly the nurse came back with the result, as the doctor had a smile on his face.

"Well, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, you're going to be parents now!" he announced, Viktor hugged Yuri off the ground and spun him around.

"YEEES!" and Yuri cupped his cheeks and kissed him, Viktor danced around carrying Yuri.

"We're going to be mommy and daddy!" Yuri thought, he was very pleased.

"Well, do you wanna know how long you are?" he offered and the couple headed to the ultrasound room, Viktor helped Yuri lay in hospital bed, the Doctor put something on his belly that was a bit cold, "This well help the machine" he explained and then he started to use the machine" the doctor looked shocked.

"Well you both are in for a surprise!" he laughed.

"Why what?!" Viktor panicked.

"You guys have twins!" he mused.

"It's normal for Omegas and Alphas when mating and knotting to have two or more children" he explained.

"Well, congratulations both of you, do you want me to make multiple screen shots of the result?"

"Yes please!" they both said.

As the pictures were now printed, "Look they're like little beans!" Viktor pointed, well, the babies are starting to develop, but may I remind you that when you give birth we had to undergo C-section"

"Well, it won't hurt my career actually" Yuri replied.

"I can't wait to have little skaters around!" Viktor happily chanted.

"The recovery of C-section will take a bit actually but it will do our best to give you good assistance so that you could still perform like you used to be" the doctor bid.

"Then thank you" Yuri smiled and so did Viktor.

After some few instructions on Yuri's sensitive condition he gave them a list of vitamins and things to take, and what food, and a personal advice to Viktor to avoid hissing and tantrums, much like to his wife, the cravings should be followed.

After that they headed to the mall to buy some baby things they were pretty much excited but they still don't know the gender yet, they will pretty much buy baby essentials, they stopped by to the baby cribs which some fans noticed them and asked for pictures, Yuri cling to Viktor and hid behind him, the effect of the motherhood is starting while Viktor on the other hand was becoming also protective of his mate and child which was normal, though both remained like the usual not sensing any threats around.

After some few pictures, they decided to get a pair of foldable baby blue cribs since it was a cute color, even if they get a girl it would be still nice because they talked at the car about the color of the ice, the ice which brought them together from the art of figure skating. Deciding to get baby blue color they bought it.

Both still planning of some toys, but Yuri argued that it's better to wait, though Viktor insisted to get some few bears for the soon to be baby back at the Onsen house.

As they passed by the doughnut shop, "I told you I would like some noodles!" a familiar voice came.

"Well, lets go to the other shop then?" and another.

"Guys, how about we just head back to my apartment and I'll make something?" Viktor and Yuri turned only to find their young friends.

"Yuri! Viktor!" Pichit, Leo, Yurio and Guang Hong called.

"Small world!" laughed Viktor.

"What are you guys doing here?" they asked.

"Well, remember when Viktor said about having some space? Well, we came here for that, and we're staying at my family's estate, how about you guys?"

"We just came here to have a small get together, you know" said by Leo.

"And genius here forgot to make us hotel reservations!" Yurio angrily spat.

"And I'm hungry!" protested by Pichit.

"I'm tired" whined Guang hong.

"Well, I think we can help you with that, come with us" Yuri asked.

"I bet your cousin is making food right now" said Viktor.

As they left they were followed by the store boys that's carrying the folding cribs that doesn't need to be assembled and the body sized teddies all was in a huge box and was strapped at the top of the Hammer where the heavy baggage could be strapped..

"What are those?" pointed by Guang Hong.

"Something important, no need to ask" said Viktor.

Helping Yuri up the front, buckling him, "you know I can do it myself right?" Yuri pouted.

"I can't help it" Viktor smiled happily.

And they let their guest right at the back.

~Chapter End~


	9. Settling Home

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 9~

Arriving home the younger skaters awed at the mansion, it has a front garden and a fountain, finally stopping at the huge front door, Yuri and Viktor came down and was followed by the four, "Steve, can you put these big boxes at the other room beside mine?" Yuri politely asked their other house helper.

"Sure thing, Yuri" and the other guys helped the older man.

Heading in, "Ashley, where's Shiro?" Yuri asked as Yurio looked around to many big vases and framed art works but what caught his eyes were Yuri's childhood photos and his familiar family back in japan together with an old woman and unfamiliar boy sitting on her lap.

"He's at the kitchen, cooking" she replied.

"Looks like I need to help him" laughed Viktor.

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" Yurio asked.

"Well, since Yuri asked me to learn, besides I can't let him cook for me forever you know" smiled by Viktor.

"Wah! I missed this place! and many changed since I last visited" awed by Pichit

"Shall we head to the kitchen?" asked by Yuri.

They followed the couple only to find a huge guy wearing gym shorts and basketball jersey dancing on an 80's song.

"Shake a groove thing, shake a groove thing yeah! yeah!" as he chopped some onions.

"You got to be kidding me? REALLY?" a guy suddenly peeked at the window.

"Steph, one more of that and I swear I'm rub onions on your eyes! My cousin and his hubby might be good at dancing but I have my own alright?" he said in defense.

"Yea... good o'l granny's disco!" the other laughed.

"That's it!" and the other ran out, "Now where did I keep that hockey stick and pucks" looking around when he spotted his cousin and his partner with some guests, "You did not saw what I was doing and I'm about to do"

"You're not gonna murder Stephen are you?" asked Viktor.

"Just gonna have a little shoot out, wanna join?" he offered "Or you want to take his place?" he added making the other four young skaters chuckle seeing the skating legend being bullied by a hockey junkie.

"I keep my hands clean since Yuri and I have some few surprise later" Viktor announced.

"Me and Nana, expects it" shaking his head, "Now to kill that idiot"

Walking out with a bucket full of pucks.

After they showed their guests a separate room they could stay they awed at many medals and awards at the tall divider, they found many cute pictures of child Yuri with his own medals and trophies, other was the huge guy with a lot of of MVP awards and medals.

"I guess we'll cook" Yuri sighed and asked Viktor for a bit help.

"Don't stress alright?" Viktor said worriedly.

"I won't" he smiled.

Moments after the three guys had settled on to their room, they came down to get some snack, Yuri made some cookies for them and some milk to accompany the cold weather, "Thanks" replied by Yurio and the other three.

"Leo had his own apartment right?" asked by Viktor.

"Yeah, and we'll have another practice by tomorrow" said by Leo who sighed.

"Ask a few breaks, resting is part of practice too" Viktor said.

"I swear, I hate two things in the world, one is referees and two, Stephen!" burst by the huge guy walking in with his hockey stick.

"Cuz, you sit down, Viktor, your helping me cook!" pulling Viktor.

"Woah, that's pulling" Yuri joked as motioned pulling like a real referee.

"Are you a referee now?" his cousin spat.

"Hey!" Viktor intercepted.

"It's fine Viktor" Yuri giggled. "Oh, Shiro, please meet Leo, Guang Hong and Yurio, but his real name is Yuri too" smiled Yuri.

Suddenly Shiro sniffed Yurio, "Are you?" he pointed.

"He can tell?" asked Viktor.

"Even he has his suppressants, Shiro had a high sense actually, he lived with two Omegas as family" said by Yuri.

"Well, gotta be careful alright" he warned.

"I will, don't worry, my stay here is short" Yurio replied.

"Great then, we can be friend if so" he smiled.

"Dude?! What did I doo!" whined by Steph back at the window, Shiro then shut the glass down to ignore his other friend.

"Where's granny?" asked Viktor.

"She's out with her friends and Mr. Ciao-Ciao"

They laughed at the reply, "ARF!" Maccachin came in and launched at Yuri for affection.

"Hi, Maccachin, are you hungry now?" hugging the dog.

"Daddy's making something!" joked by Viktor.

"Can you stop that?" Shiro pointed, "I feel like the errand uncle" everyone laughed even the house keeper.

"Though me and Yuri are practicing actually" Viktor added.

"Well, whatever, I'm to young to have a mate so I still want to enjoy my life as a grandma's boy" Yuri giggled at his reason.

"You know grandma had been pushing you now for I don't know how long right?" Yuri burst.

"I guess I still don't want too!" after finishing their food, Viktor and Shiro plated it and served.

Yurio loved the new kind of food while Yuri ate his favorite which Viktor had made for him, as he asked he was craving for some katsudon Viktor immediately made some for him.

After lunch they rested to their own rooms, while Yuri and Viktor stayed at theirs, Yuri took one of Viktor's plain shirt and worn it since he liked Viktor's scent and worn his loose girly like pajama for comfort, Viktor on his underwear form, both cuddled.

"I'm so happy" Yuri said.

"I know…" Viktor sighed in content.

"We're going to be parents now" Yuri kissed Viktor.

"Shall we announce it later tonight so that it would be daylight back in Japan" Viktor asked.

"Of course! I can't wait to tell the news"

"Twins huh?" Viktor gave a content smile, "I think I found my purpose Yuri" kissing Yuri, turning them over, Yuri sitting on Viktor's abdomen.

"My purpose is to continue coaching, why? You're the light that guide and inspire me to teach what I know, and so in the future our children would take over our legacy" Yuri gave a loving smile, he was happy his husband found the light he was looking for.

"Honestly speaking, I was really panning to retire after my last Grand Prix win, but I dont know whay would I do next due to the fact I lost my inspiration, but then you came in the picture, and their you started to light my way" Viktor looked at him in the eye.

"I love you Yuri, and our babies too" Viktor kissing Yuri's lover belly.

"I love you too daddy" Yuri kissed Viktor as a reply.

They heard whining and door scratching, Viktor opened it to find their pet, hopping to bed, "Mommy's having your siblings" Viktor chirped and he petted Maccachin who cuddled both of them.

"I think I'm gonna sacrifice my season's game Viktor" Yuri pouted.

"Well, we're having our little blessings so it'll be worth it" Viktor said.

"I guess" Yuri then sighed in content knowing they'll be having a big family.

"When we get back on Japan, we'll announce some things, but for now" Viktor took the ultrasound screen shots and snapped some close images, "I'll be posting this to cause a little clue why you're not gonna be joining next season" Viktor smiled.

"Looks like we'll be missing this year's season Gran Prix" Viktor had posted with a smiley and a baby bottle for the clue.

"I hope they get the message" Yuri sighed.

"Oh… they will" and they took some afternoon nap.

~Chapter End~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 10~

The next day Yuri and Viktor came down to have breakfast after another tormenting morning sickness on Yuri, both headed down wearing their matching robes, it was quite early, and they spotted their grandmother making breakfast while they saw unfamiliar woman who came in.

"I'll leave Michael for a day, if that's alright?" she said as she handed a little boy to Shiro.

"Sure thing Mrs. Path, Big Mikey here is fun to be with" Shiro hugged the little boy who hugged him tightly looking cute with his own Red Wings jersey with Katsuki name at the back with a double zero number.

"Pway?" he asked.

"Later buddy, let's go eat panny cakes first~" nuzzling the child who giggled at response, "Do you want chocos?" he asked again and the boy nodded.

~Later that evening~

Everyone was gathered at the family room, the four guests which includes Leo stayed and slept with his friends because of Viktor insisting, they stayed with a laptop on and Yuri pulled out the screenshots to be scanned through the printer a little earlier and now saved at their computer ready to be sent.

The Katsuki family together with the Nishigoris and Minako was gathered in front of the camera back in Japan, "Good morning guys!" said Viktor.

"Oh my, what seems the occasion?" asked Hiroko.

"Well, our family will get a bit bigger now" smiled by Yuri.

The four others were questioning what are they talking about and why Viktor and Yuri seemed so excited.

"We have a bad news and a good news" said Viktor.

"Well shall we start on a bad news first? So we can enjoy the good one later?" asked Minako in english because of Viktor.

"Great then!" replied Viktor, "You see me and Yuri will be missing this season of Grand Prix, but we agreed that I'll still coach and he's not retiring" said Viktor, the four looked at the couple in horror.

The old lady and Shiro knew what's going to happen so they waited and mused at their responses.

"WHAAAAT?!" the Nishigoris and Minako grabbed the laptop harshly, "So that post what true?!" burst by the triplets.

"Yes, but the reason behind why I can't attend the Grand Prix is because of the good news" Yuri smiled.

"And that better be worth it" said Yurio who's glaring.

"Chill, they have their reasons" said by Shiro patting the unmarked Omega.

"Anyways, as we said our family's getting bigger now!"Yuri giving the message when Yuuko and Hiroko reacted.

"Ohh… my gooosh!" Yuuko squealed.

"Oh... my~" Hiroko touched her cheeks.

"New members will be meeting us after 40 weeks~" Yuri said.

"KYAAAA!" Yuuko hugged Hiroko.

"What?" asked the boys.

"They're having a baby!" said by the two mothers.

"WAIT THAT WAS FAST!" said by Yurio together with the boys.

"Well, it can't be helped, and mom, we're having babies, not baby" Yuri surprised again which Viktor grinned proudly.

"BABIES!" they asked, "TWINS?" they added.

"A TWIIIIN!?" Takeshi and Toshio reacted.

The younger four skaters eyes bulged at the news, "Well, send the screen shot of our first ultrasound" Yuri said and sent it immediately.

~Presently

"How was the Nausea?" asked their grandmother, "I made you some tea to help"

Pushing the tea on to the table, "Thanks grandma" Yuri sighed.

"You'll get over that dear" patting Yuri, "And Vicchan, make sure you're always arms reach with him alright?"

"I know, granny, thank you for the reminder" Viktor smiled and started to eat.

"DOOONE!" said by Shiro and was followed by the little boy. "I got a new jersey and gears for you buddy" as he carried the child and was followed by five dogs including Maccachin.

"Was that little Mikey?" asked by Yuri remembering the child.

"Yup, a year have passed since his treat mean in Leukemia was over" sighed by the old woman, "He might have a down syndrome but he was the bravest and happy kid that Shiro admired and loved" she smiled, "He'll be a great uncle in the future" thinking of the day when Yuri will give birth.

"So were are you two going now?" asked by the old woman to the couple.

"Well, stay in for a while, but if anyone wasn't to go somewhere we'll come along, it would be fun~" Viktor replied.

"Great then. Ohh! Where are you guests? Please go wake them up" she smiled and the couple complied.

After waking their four guest and ate breakfast, they discussed something which they all agreed, "So we're going to the rink today to see Ciao Ciao?!" said Pichit happily and they nodded.

"He'll be practicing today" said Leo, "Besides I bet he misses Yuri!" said Leo.

"By the way where's that laughing coming from?" asked Yurio.

"Oh… Shiro and Mikey are playing at the mini playroom" Yuri replied.

Heading up to the play room they saw a tiny boy on roller blades playing hockey with Shiro, "AAAHH! Again?" Shiro laughed as the boy heartedly laughed as he scored.

"You tired?" Shiro hugged the little boy who loves him, "No… Ro" nuzzling his neck, Yuri almost melted as the boy called his cousin papa, since he knew the boy's parents died on a plane crash, no wonder they bonded on some things.

"Alright, I got you something too… it's from Al the Octopus!" giving him a body sized purple octopus with red wing jersey bigger than the boy.

"Al?" with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Viktor chimed.

"Oh hi Viktor!" the little boy hid behind Shiro, "Buddy, meet uncle Vicchan" pointing the Russian, "Yuri's home too" the tiny boy tottered going to Yuri.

"Hi? How are you?" Yuri hugged the six years old boy.

"Fwan, you?" the child replied back.

"I'm great! And meet your uncle Vicchan, and my friends" pointing at the four at the back, the boy shyly waved and was then awed by Pichit, Guan Hong and Leo, Pichit kept on snapping photos and the boy would give his heartily smile when Yurio was frowning, Mikey struggled to get off Leo and ran to Yurio and gave him a hug, the boy smells like Shiro.

"Ro ed geb hug to sad pwepol" (Shiro said give hug to sad people) the child muttered and Yuri interpreted.

"I'm not sad, I'm just like this" Yuri kneeled who also melted.

"Buddy, do you want to come to Ro's practice?" Shiro asked.

"Go wirnk?" the boy jumped.

"Wait you're going there too?" asked Viktor.

"Yeah, we have practice in the afternoon but I go there pretty much early to do my runs and warm ups and take this fighter to play" pointing at the kid.

"We'll be there to" said by Yuri and the four younger skaters.

"Great then, hey buddy do you want to see some dancing skaters?" asked Shiro and the boy nodded.

As they freshen up and prepared, they saw the boy dressed in his hockey shorts and sneakers with his own jersey while the big guy worn his shirt, hockey shorts and own Jordan slippers with socks.

Arriving at the arena they were greeted by many practicing skaters, and immediately recognized the couple, Yurio, Guang Hong and Leo followed the huge guy and the kid to the personal locker room of the hockey players, they awed at the jerseys and huge skates.

"What was the meaning you'll be missing this season, Yuri?!" said by Celestino in a bit of a shout.

"Sorry we didn't actually specified why but we had a good reason" smiled Yuri.

"We're going to have babies!" said Viktor which they were then mobbed by many skaters.

"Already?!" asked Celestino.

"It can't be helped" Yuri smiled.

"AAAH! You're getting good at this!" said by the huge guy now laying on his back, Pichit trying to play hockey with the other three and was passing it to the little guy with a cute hockey stick.

"Oh… they joined him too?" the ladies giggled at the sight.

After a few round the boy was tired and Yuri asked Viktor if he can do some little sequence which wouldn't hurt the baby, "Alright, but no jumps?" Viktor agreed.

Put on his skates which they had brought and joined Yuri, but they did some few pair routines making other awe.

~Extra~

"Uh… you alright?" asked Shiro to Yurio wincing on his feet as he took off his skates.

"I'm fine" he hissed.

"No you're not, give me your feet" and forcibly he took his leg and put it on his lap and started massaging it, Yurio gave a content sigh.

"My doctor told me to do this every now and then to my recovering leg" he muttered.

"I see, but thank you"

"Why are you keeping your distance?" asked Shiro.

"Well, I'm avoiding the heat, that's why"

"I see sorry to give you in convenience" he replied.

"I like your scent by the way" Shiro looked away bust still massaged Yurio's feet as the other remained quiet.

Diverting the question, "By the way how did you end up being close with that kid?" Yurio asked

"About that, he's because just like me he lost his parents the same way I did when I was his age, I have phobias riding planes"

"Plane crash?" asked Yurio.

"Yeah… and my grandma loved me like my parents did that's what saved me, and now it's my turn to do the same with Mike, un like me who lost my parents he had also suffered Leukemia which was common decease because of his state, he has down syndrome" he explained, "We have that bond on that part"

"I see, you're a big guy with an equally big heart" Yurio looked at him at the eye.

Yo know the third time I cried is when I saw him the first time suck up his breath looked me in the eye, concentrate on me every time a needle pierce his vein just for the treatment" looking at the happy boy playing with the other three.

"Poor kid" Yurio could only mutter.

"Yuo know, I'm starting to like you" after Yurio said that Shiro looked at him and was leaning in.

"What seems to be the problem?!" asked Viktor approaching them at the bench. Both then parted and Yurio pulled his leg off.

"I better see the other three and Big Mike" Shiro took his glove and walked back in the rink.

"What just happened?" Viktor asked.

"None of your concern" and Yurio sled his skates back on.

~Chapter End~


	11. Home Invation

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 11~

The next morning, "Where's Shiro? He's not helping with breakfast?" asked Viktor who helped Yuri to sit.

"Oh… had gone out to have some early shopping for groceries, and how are you Yuri, dear?"

"The medicine that the doctor gave me helped grandma" he smiled, "I wasn't puking as bad as the past few days" he smiled.

"I praise Viktor on taking good care of you" she smiled and Viktor a childish happy grin.

"YAAAAAA!" ran by Pichit, Guang Hong, and Leo who's carrying Mikey, "Monster!"while being chased by Yurio who's wearing his cat like onesies.

"Goodness our house is lively as ever" said by the old woman.

After Viktor and Yuri finished eating suddenly there were some noises they heard from the living room, and it wasn't the young skaters and the little boy, they heard Maccachin barking nonstop together with the other dogs.

"I told you, please, my boss isn't gonna be happy you guys are barging!" argued by Stephen who was trying to push them.

"Please we just want a word to the Gran Prix winner!" said by a Russian accent lady in English.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Viktor who came wearing his shirt 'I'm sorry honey' and a silky blue pajama.

"Uh… well, I don't know who's this Grand Prix winner guy and they're insisting to have an interview!" Steph almost burst, "And Shiro isn't here! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Calm down, Steph" Yuri came in wearing his own pink pajamas and a matching shirt with 'I told you so'.

The press mused, "EH!" Yuri panicked.

"Calm down Yuri… they came to ask about our post" chuckled Viktor.

"Eh? Can you wait a bit? We'll just go change!" and Yuri pulled Viktor.

Moments later Yuri was wearing his normal clothes and so does Viktor.

They took a sit on the long classic sofa, "Good morning, Viktor, sorry for intruding your home" said by the reporter.

"It's fine, though this place isn't mine actually, this is owned by my wife and his family" he smiled and they were surprised.

"Anyway may we ask Yuri if it's true that he will not be joining this season's Gran Prix?" she asked.

"Honest truth, yes" Yuri smiled, "But there is a certain reason why because of that"

"I see but we don't get what you had posted, we all thought that the picture had Viktor took was something to do with it but we don't know why or what it was, it want very clear actuallt we only see black with white foggy thing and two little beans" she added.

Viktor snickered, "I see, I took a very close picture so you can see but I never thought you would never get what it is" he laughed.

Yuri held Viktor's hand and about to say something when, "STEEEEPHEEEN?" called by a booming voice who just came home, "Get the groceries!"

"Yuri and Viktor snorted and looked at each other and turned their look at the back, "Doughnuts?" asked Yuri who's almost drooling at the box his cousin was holding.

"It's a good excuse to eat cake in the morning" he shrugged in English.

"What Yuri meant was can he have some?" Viktor chuckled.

Shiro hesitated, "Boss isn't going to shaaaare!" teased by Steph.

"Taking off his ball cap and throwing it to his friend, "Shut up… and here!" he gave Yuri the whole box and made Viktor burst out laughing.

"SHIRO'S BAAAAAACK!" screamed by the Pichit and the two others.

"What's that?" they pointed at his other hand.

"Fries…" he looked hesitant.

And the three gave him puppy eyes, "AW COME ONE! FIRST YURI NOW YOU?" he sighed, "UGH FINE!" and they followed him to the kitchen.

"You like it?" Viktor held Yuri by the waist.

"Uh-huh" and he made Viktor take a bit.

"Hm... that's good…" Viktor took another bit.

"Uh… Mr. Viktor?"

"Oh…" the couple forgot about the crew.

"Well, we're about to say was me and Yuri" Viktor looked at Yuri.

"We're having babies" and after that the reporter almost fainted, the producer chocked on his coffee that the Katsukiss had served.

"Wow, really? But you guys had just revealed a month ago that you have mated.

"You can't blame the heat and the bonding, miss" Yuri said irritably changing moods and Viktor was aware of it.

"And besides, this was bound to happen" Viktor said, "And I'm happy too you know" Viktor added.

"Does your old coach, Mr. Yakov knows about this?"

"Last night when we called him, he was over the moon to know he's like having his own grandson" Yuri chuckled.

"Yakov wanted to coach our kids" Viktor laughed.

"Well, we're still gonna talk about that since their daddy is a good coach too" Yuri giggled and Viktor kissed him flattered.

"Hm… daddy likes" he teased.

"Ahem… I just made some snacks… want some?" suddenly Shiro barged in while Yurio and the three other laughed at the side line.

"We'll be there in a jiffy!" said Viktor with a smile.

"And about the coaching thing I'll teach our kids personally as they grow up since me and Yuri plans on staying at Japan when we settle" Viktor decided.

After some few more question, "Well, for now you can follow us on our mommy and daddy adventures as we post it on either on my account or Yuri's" Viktor said

They met the four young skaters peeking at the kitchen door stifling their laughter, the camera crew and the reporter was politely asked to join then for snacks.

"We were caught up and lost in all of our vices, in your pose as the dust settled around us" Viktor and Yuri pulled out their phones joining the other four young skaters stifling their amusement as they record Shiro singing.

"And the walls kept tumbling down, in the city that we love, great clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above" the back ground music play though out the loud stereo but wnough that Shiro's voice can be heard, Steph from the outside of the kitchen window who's tending the yard animals sang as the backup and second voice.

"But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like, nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like, You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?" Viktor and the four others was amazed.

"Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o [x4]" Steph peeked at the window.

"Oh where do we begin? The rubble or our sins? Oh oh where do we begin? The rubble or our sins?"

And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)

In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)

Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)

Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)

"But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like, nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like, You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?"

If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

"Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o [x4]" Steph sang a bit louder.

"WAHAHAH! I'm sorry cuz!" laughed Yuri.

"You're baby cousin never changed you know" said by the old woman as she came in pasta on hand.

"What never heard a dorky center hockey player sing and cook?" he groaned as he placed some already frozen mango floats that Yuri craved as he told yesterday.

"This is posting material~" said Pichit as he happily tapped on his phone.

~Chapter End~


	12. Sweet Monthsary

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 12~

Later that evening, "Granny Mio" called Viktor.

"Yes deary?" she hummed finishing what she was knitting.

"Well, grandma, Viktor and I talked a bit and we want to stay here for the rest of my pregnancy, I hope that you wouldn't mind" Yuri said as he held Viktor's hand.

"Really?! I would love that!" the old woman loved the idea, "But dear if you're staying with me you need to be fit when you're carrying the baby, I want you to be healthy till you give birth to my great grandchildren" she smiled.

"That would be fine by us granny" Viktor smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot, if you cute dearies don't mind, Pichit-chan and Leo-kun will be staying with us from now on, I would like Leo to have a bit of slack to save from paying on his apartment" she added.

"Really?" Yuri was excited, since he loved the younger boy's company and Viktor also approves.

Two days later, the couple woke up early so did the other occupants of the house they all geared up to their jogging suit and started to have a little run on the beach side it was a little drive going o the beach side, Yuri and his grandmother walked in a bit of a fast pace not to stress him out while his husband Viktor is being challenged by the big Katsuki.

As they both compete running, Leo and Pichit couldn't keep their pace like they do, but Yurio tried his best not to show he was already tired while Guang Hong joined the slower pace duo to join what they are talking.

Maccachin joined running with the alphas together with the other dogs tailing them, but the puppy poodle stayed behind with Yuri.

"I'm getting to old for this kind of runs" Viktor struggled.

"Dude do you want to leave my cuz that early?" asked the guy who's still not budging yet.

"Heck no!" he replied as they passed few meters from the others.

"Then get back to shape, geez, my cousin had more stamina than you" shaking his head.

"One moment, Cousin-in-law" he called.

"What?"

Mean while, "Goodness dear, is your hubby fine? I think he's struggling" his grandmother told.

"I think I should call him now" Yuri looked worried.

After that Viktor joined Yuri, "Hey guys Pablo's shop is about to open, we should eat breakfast there!" said Shiro which they had agreed on.

And just like a normal person at the beach, Shiro took off his overly wet shirt and squeezed it dry while Yuri made Viktor take his shirt off also and wiped his sweat just like a good wife, his grandmother was proud, though it was just instincts that kicked in.

Some ladies noticed Viktor and recognized him they gave him some looks but Viktor didn't notice while some younger ones looked at Shiro and the other boys, they noticed the bigger guys tattoo on his torso and full shoulder going to a shirt sleeve one.

"Is that a tribal tattoo?" asked Leo.

"No…" Shiro replied, "It's a traditional Mauri Culture tattoo, before I moved here in America I was born in New Zealand where my parents meet, my mom is a Maori native while my dad as Katsuki is a Japanese" he explained.

"Woah!" Pichit awed, "I didn't know that!" he jumped.

"Grew up in Japan too after my parents had died on that plane crash" he openly said, Yuri looked worried since he remembered how worst is his bestfriend slash cousin at that time.

"Then Nana, brought me with Paphy here" he shrugged.

"You know fighting for his custody was a hassle" said by his grandmother.

"The family back in New Zealand wants him, but I don't trust them actually" she sighed.

"Mom and Dad also helped grandma and grandpa, fight on that one" said Yuri joining sipping his morning juice.

"I couldn't even do anything to comfort him at that time" Yuri sighed.

"Hey all those skating helped me you know!" replied by his cousin, "I really liked how you try hard wanting to perfect that jump" smiled his cousin, "Anyways enough with the drama!" he added.

As they started to eat their meal, "Why the tattoo though?" Yurio suddenly asked as the big guy took a bite on his ham sandwich.

"Well, since I'm also a Maori, at least an honor would be nice right?" with a shallow reason, "Well, honestly, my bestfriend Lived there and he was upset, so I gave him the honor to put it on me as a sign of our brotherhood" he added only him and Yurio could be heard.

After finally being home back at the mansion, they decided to have some barbeque which Viktor insisted.

Leo, Guang Hong and Yurio helped Grandma Mio with Yuri marinade the meat while Viktor was with the big guy setting up the grill outside the pool side.

"Pichit, make sure you record it alright?" said by Viktor.

"You know I won't miss that right?" he chuckled.

After Leo and carried out the tray they placed it on the mini table beside the bricked grill.

Maccachin looked at Yuri wanting to have smell meat, "Later okay, baby?" hugging his baby dog that he and his husband treated as a child.

Yuri doesn't know what came in Viktor wanting to have this little party but thinking it would be fun he didn't think that much.

After a while Steph took over on the grill pit, Viktor, Shiro and the four younger boys took selfie, "Hashtag BROS" said Pichit and posted it minute later his phone was beeping with notifications.

"Ohh I want to join!" said by grandma Mio making Yuri laugh so hard, "I want you boys to look like those gangster neighbors of ours!" and this time Shiro laughed so hard he almost fell on the pool.

Viktor for the first time posed like a really tough guy wearing his shades together with the other boys, Yuri cracking up, while his grandmother worn his cousin's ball cap backwards and posed like a rapper.

After that they cracked up as she typed, "Hastag Granny in the Hood"

After they settled laughing so hard, "I love your family" Viktor cuddled.

"Well, they're your family now too" he kissed him.

"Get a room!" said by Yurio.

Yuri had worn a matching board shorts with Viktor except his was more shorter and it looked like a gartered boxers and he was wearing Viktor's shirt, the one that he really likes and has a lot of Viktor's scent, while Viktor remained shirtless together with the other guys except Yurio who's wearing his tank top.

Yuri sat between Viktor's legs as protective arms embraced him as their hammock rocked, Viktor rested his chin on Yuri's shoulder and watched their family have some fun.

"Hmm… Yuri?" Viktor hummed.

"Anything bothering you?" Yuri leaned back and turning his head towards his husband.

"Not really, but are we gonna have another baby if our twins are born?" he pouted.

"Well, that depends" kissing his cheek.

Meanwhile, "Guys!" Pichit set his camera for selfie and called all the guys to do the same pose he did back at the China cup where he caught Viktor naked as he hugged Yuri.

Posting it, "Vikturi anyone?" and he tagged all the guys who are present playing troll.

After a while Viktor tend to do something and left Yuri with his grandmother, "Maccachin~" Yuri called as he feed the dog with some meat.

"You like it?" he leaned and the dog licked his nose to give kisses, "Of course you do" he giggled.

"Pichit-kun what are you doing?" Yuri asked as Pichit snickered and started to record him on his phone.

"Oh nothing, just continue on what you are doing" he chuckled and Yuri left him.

Suddenly, Viktor came in with a huge banquet of flowers and started singing.

"I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad, carry you around when your arthritis is bad, all I wanna do is grow old with you" As Viktor started singing Shiro beside him played his guitar.

"I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches, build you a fire if the furnace breaks, oh it could be so nice, growing old with you" Viktor with a smile handed the red roses to his wife.

"I'll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold" Viktor now hugged Yuri as Yuri cradled the huge banquet.

"Need you, feed you, even let ya hold the remote control" they started swaying while Yuri almost cried and yet confused why Viktor was acting such way.

"So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink, put you to bed if you've had too much to drink, I could be the man who grows old with you, I wanna grow old with you" their friends and family made some funny noises, however Yuri's tears fell.

"Happy monthsary, Yuri" and Viktor kissed him, "Did you take it Pichit?" he smiled.

"Yup I just did!" and he saved the clip.

After that they uploaded the ting and instantly they got many likers and comments, "Viktor can also sing and the others asked who's the cute guy playing the guitar" Yuri mused at Viktor's little affection which made him love the man even more.

Later that evening they were in the security of their room and now laid on their nest knowingly their bed full of pillows and Viktor's shirts, Yuri scrolling on his newly bought iPad while he leaned on Viktor's chest and in between on his husband's legs, Viktor looking what he was doing, "Say, I think we should make a joint account on facebook?" Viktor asked.

"Why?"

"So that we'll just open one account and post all our recent doings" he added.

"That would be good, but what about our old accounts?" Yuri wondered.

"Well, we can still use it if we want to post something that amuses us"

"And what kind of amusement would that be?" Yuri raised his brow.

"Like when you sleep and look cute, I'll definitely post it and say, I'm lucky" he teased.

"And why are Lucky?" Yuri challenged.

"Well, my wife is lovely and cute also a mother hen when worrying and such a great wife on wither in public or private and when I said private I mean our bed" and Viktor kissed him senselessly.

Yuri panting, "Seriously?" he giggled at his husband's antics.

"I love you, Yuri and you know that.

"And I love you too you drunken Russian" kissing his nose.

"You know the doctor gave an OK if we do a little fun you know, as long as I don't go to rough" he winked.

"To bad I love how rough you pleasure me" and Yuri pulled him to another kiss.

~The next morning.

"Yuri" Viktor called as he leaned on his wife who's making pancakes.

"Really? Daddy just learned how to hold back on his alcohol, I'm so proud" he smirked reading the post, "So does that mean I get a reward?" he pushed his luck.

"You got your reward last night" kissing him.

"Can you hold back your romance so early in the morning?" Yurio groaned as he sat on the dining.

EXTRA~

Everyone was already abit tipsy, well those who are allowed to get some alcohol that is, while Pichit, Guang Hong, Yurio and Leo was with Shiro, "Today we're here with a Hockey player and asks him what does he think of us as Figure Skaters" Pichit started and Leo behind the camera laughed and made the view a bit shaky.

"Don't move!" said Yurio.

"Sorry!" he replied.

"Lets start with Chris?" Guang Hong showed Chris's last pose on his short program, handing him the tablet.

"This guy scares me…" looking at the screen.

"Why?" Yurio asked.

"He's like about to rape me with that pose" returning the gadget t Pichit everyone laughed, Yurio almost fell in the pool laughing, Viktor fell on the hammock.

"And this?" Pichit showed his own short program video.

"Cool! You look like a matador man!" and they cracked up, "Yo… I think the music is familiar, did we watch this last night?" he asked.

"Yeah" they replied, "Can you send me the music it's awesome!"

Next picture was Leo, "Dude, you on a boy band or something?" he asked and Leo almost dropped the phone laughing.

"Here's another" they showed Georgi's short program.

"I know this guy! Did he play Ursula in little mermaid?" and another round of laughter from Yurio and Viktor's part.

"And this?" Pichit handed another.

"Wait Why did the Ursula guy became Elsa from frozen?" and that did it Leo dropped the phone laughing, poor Guang Hong laughed so hard and tripped.

"What? He looked like Elsa, look! He even have that off shoulder thing?" he added and Viktor almost ran out of air laughing.

"I'm getting old for these things"

"Then you need to work out man?" replied Shiro who then followed by Yuri's laugher.

~Chapter End~


	13. Three Months and Meet Grandpa

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 13~

Month 3 of Yuri's pregnancy, he and Viktor had a new routine to keep in shape, following Shiro and his grandmother on their morning exercise. And just like their first month together Viktor surprised Yuri again with a monthsary flowers and cake he likes.

"I want to skate, Viktor" Yuri pouted looking at his husband.

"Well, we can do some little gliding today" he smiled.

Yuri smiled in reply and packed his bag and skates.

Arriving back at Yuri's old rink they were met by his old coach and was happy to see them, Phichit training with Leo and his own coach.

Doing some few easy sequence, "Well, Yuri is at it" laughed by Celistino while Viktor catches his breath.

"Yuri has one hell of a stamina even when he's carrying our twins" he laughed.

Yuri now who's lazily gliding around the rink "I think your husband is out of shape!" joked by Celistino to Yuri who laughed.

"I'll do something about that" he smiled.

"And I hope it's nothing to do with a certain hockey player with awful work out habits?" Viktor hugged Yuri from behind.

"We'll see" with a small snort.

Viktor did some few jumps and his signature move quad flip, "I miss doing that" Yuri pouted.

"Well you can't my dear wifey, you're with our twins" and Yuri pouted.

After some few hours they headed back and were greeted by the old woman who just made some awfully a lot of lunch.

"What's the occasion granny?" asked Viktor as he helped his wife whom he noticed ad been yawning.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you didn't I?" asked the old woman.

"The what grandma?" Yuri looked as he stopped scrolling on his iPad managing their joint account.

"Your grandfather is finally going home~"

"EHHH!?" surprised Yuri, "Wait, grandpa's going home today?" he burst.

"Uh huh~ I can't let you have the romance around here deary~" said the old woman making Viktor laugh so hard.

Poor Yuri blushed, "Anyway, you better prepare he's heading back now~" she said in a sing song voice.

"I thought your grandfather…" Viktor was about to say dead but Yuri knew other wise and laughed.

"He's still working even on his old age, Viktor" Yuri kissed his nose as he handed Viktor a yukata.

"Wow! Is this the Japanese traditional clothes?" he awed like a child.

"Yup it's called yukata and you need to wear it now to impress my grandpa, he's not like the others in my family, not even near my dad's personality" Yuri smiled as he supported Viktor.

"I see, then I better get on his good side" he winked.

"Now wear it so I can upload it"

After a while they stayed at the living room, "Oh look, some media covered us" as their names were tagged in the news.

"Japanese GPF gold medalist, still with his touch even pregnant" Viktor read as he was amused with Yuri's step sequence photo.

"Couple still active in skating even when in break" Viktor and Yuri doing a pair skating.

Scrolling many liked the image of Viktor's Yukata, "Daddy piggy in Yukata" and many emojies were commented and squealing comment.

"I like this one" Viktor scrolled on Yuri's picture, "Mommy piggy is already showing" it was Viktor who took the photo of Yuri looking worried at the mirror being a bit chubby.

Reading some comments about Yuri's worries Viktor laughed so hard.

"I like this comment" he read, "Is Yuri worried about skating or his personal weight? Hastag mommy piggy problems" and he read another that was relatable, "I've been there, and my Alpha was useless making me feel better, I hope Viktor isn't like that" with a laughing emojies.

Yuri typed in for a reply, "Nope, Viktor is very comforting" posting their freshly snapped picture on the sofa sitting comfortable on Viktor's lap while Viktor kisses his neck.

As they heard a loud car horn, the old woman in her dressed hurried to greet at the door which amused Yuri and Viktor, Viktor stood straight and was reminded with strict Japanese manner by Yuri, who's wearing a matching Yukata but his was a bit fit.

Viktor stared wide eyes as he saw many men wearing suits and was armed, "Yuri?"

"Hmm?" Yuri hummed.

"Who are they?" Viktor thought of mafia at first.

"My family Group" Yuri said proudly confusing his husband.

"WAH! Lady Mio!" called by the scary looking big men.

"Ara! Miroshi!" the old woman greeted and patted the mustached man.

"Kenjie-kun!" calling her husband wearing a black suit.

"Mio-chaaaan~" and he gone out of his stern character clinging to his wife, Yuri melted and snapped a photo, the big men noticed the flash.

"WAKAAAAAA!" and they huddled him.

"How are you guys?"

"We're all fine, waka! We heard you're now engaged?!" and they looked at the Russian who smiled.

"Are you Waka's husband?" they glared which Viktor dismissed and smiled.

"Yes, I am" he replied.

"Guys, this is my husband to be Viktor Nikiforov a famous skater from Russia who whon the Grand Prix five times and he's also my coach" Yuri introduced.

"Viktor, these are my grandpa's subordinates" and Viktor politely bowed.

"Yuri!" called his grandfather.

"Grandpa!" and Yuri gave him a hug.

"Ah… it's true that you're pregnant" he sighed.

"Yes, and Viktor and I are expecting twins" Yuri excitedly said.

"Is he boss material?" asked his grandfather.

"Ken!" and his wife playfully slapped him.

Heading in, "Are they mafia?" Viktor whispered.

"No… silly, my grandfather runs a Yakuza group, well, we don't do illegal things, only business in Tokyo" he assured.

Viktor gasping "YAKUZA?" and every one turned to him expecting he would be frightened.

With a sparkle in his eyes, "That is so cool!" he childishly grinned.

"I thought so…" Yuri expected his husband's antics.

"I like that kid" snorted by the old man.

"You'll like him in no time" the old woman giggled.

As they all settled on the dining, traditional Japanese food had served and the gang was around them on their posts, greeting the old workers of the mansion.

"You seem familiar boy" asked by the old man as he ate his favorite dish.

"How so, sir?" asked Viktor.

"My grandson had many posters looking like you" the old woman snorted musing on her husband.

"Technically Ojii-san, he's the man on my poster" and the old man spitted his tea.

"Ahem I see, I thought you're about to marry someone looking like your ahem crush" the men kept their snorts.

"Well, he's the Russian figure skater, Yuri kept talking about when he was young" the old woman laughed that made Yuri blush.

"How'd you too meet?" asked by the old man.

"He is my current coach" Yuri kept blushing.

"Well, then thank you for taking care of our Yuri, Mr. Nikiforov" the old man still not warming up.

"Please call me Viktor or vicchan, sir" Viktor offered with a smile.

"I see, well then Vicchan, you know your name sound like our dead dog" Yuri blushed.

"Well, I named my dog Viktor after him, grandpa" the men snickered at the back.

"Ahem…" the old man cleared his throught giving another awkward silence, "Please call me Grandfather or Ojii-san as well, you're the future husband of my grandson" said.

"Thank you Ojii-san"

"I found out from my wife you're very fond of Japanese culture?" he asked.

"Yes I am Ojii-san, all in all I love the culture the food and the people"

"What do you think of joining a Yakuza family?" he suddenly asked while Yuri was calm about the question.

"Well, I learned from Yuri that your business arnt illegal and you have established a quite decent group, so I think I am fine with having a family like that especially having Yuri as my wife" holding Yuri's hand, "your family is very welcoming Ojii-san" he smiled.

"Well, you got my approval, but may I ask where are you both gonna settle in?" he asked.

"Well, we plan on going back to the Onsen and settle there" Yuri replied looking at Viktor.

"I see, but you know, I'm about to retire as the third boss and I'm about to settle back in Japan and bring Mio with me, I was planning to make a traditional home beside the onsen, would you like to move in with me since I wanted to be near my family again?" the old man offered.

"That would be splendid! Ojii-san!" Viktor smiled like a child.

"Well, that settles it then, but when are you going to be married?"

"When the twins are born, me and Viktor will be back in Hasetsu to continue our practice and routines" Yuri added.

"I see, good luck on getting back on your career"

"By the way, honey, who's going to be you heir? We never talked about it" surprised Mio asked.

"Well, speaking of heirs, where is that blaster Yashiro?" everyone turned surprised knowing it will be Shiro.

"If Shiro would be the next heir, he wouldn't like it" snorted Yuri as he took bite of his food, "Geez, Viktor" wipe some of the rice from his husband's cheek.

They had small talks when, "Oh… Paphy's home!" called by a familiar deep voice.

"Where have you been? And oh… you picked up Phichit-chan and Leo-kun along?" asked by the old woman.

Phichit stared at the men with Leo who looked nervous, "Dear please meet the two boys I adopted as my own grandkids" grabbing the two boys with her.

"Hello, sir" they greeted.

"Please sit and eat with us" said the old man.

"And you Shiro, what did I tell you about manners?" asked his grandmother, "Please wear a shirt" she sighed.

"Oh… sorry Nana" putting on his shirt, "I was at the tattoo parlor, I asked if they could finish the Sakura petals and tiger on my lower torso" he explained.

"I see, a Japanese touch on a Maoi tattoo?" snorted by his grandfather.

"Boy, can we talk?" and his grandson looked at him.

After asking if he would be willing to be the next boss, he had some in his mind that he wanted as an exchange.

"First, I get to marry whom I want to marry without any of our family members middling with my affairs" he stated.

"I would agree" his grandfather gave approval.

"Second, can I visit someone in Russia?" Viktor and Yuri spitted their tea and looked at each other and gave a grin.

"Third, I'm leaving you both back in Japan to settle the main house" and, "And last would be, I still want to continue my career as a hockey player as a Japan player" he sighed and his grandfather agreed.

"I like how you beat up those thugs actually, so I give full consent to that" and their conversation finished.

After the meal they headed to the garden, and Viktor insisted they should have a family photo to post on their page.

Posting the photo with the old man, and Shiro showing his tattoo on the picture, the post received many comments and likes that day.

Meanwhile in Switzerland, "Well, those two are having fun with their little off season~" called by a certain skater who's following the couple's page, "Good thing they're not slacking off too" he snorted.

"This will be a boring season without them" and he proceeded to practice.

~Chapter End~


	14. Baby Names

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 14~

Five months later, "Viktor, I'm all set!" Yuri called as he was now dressed in loose sweatpants and Viktor's shirt.

"Here" taking the small back from Yuri and helped him up the car which they had bought for their own use since they planned to use when they visit America again and stay for a while around vacation.

"You're going already?" asked by their grandmother.

"Yes, we scheduled the check up in the morning so Yuri and I could stay home after wards" Viktor informed since Yuri for the past month started to hiss at some family, especially the other young Alpha present.

Viktor put some more comfortable foam with the approval of his mate, only mated Alphas can help put some things on their nest. Yuri liked what Viktor had been bringing especially things that Viktor wears and leaves his scent.

They would sometimes stay at the room for a day, but sometimes goes out to hang out with the family, funny how Shiro tries to move away since Yuri kept hissing and give hostile treatment, but apologizes at the end.

The old man was very amused by Viktor's sweet antics about the monthsary things, "You never did that for me~" pouted his wife which ended up being laughed at by the family.

As they drove down to the hospital, Yuri checked their page and laughed, "Mommy and Daddy Piggy will know the babies gender soon~" as Viktor took a snap chat photo with them wearing a little piggy ears and snout.

Many again liked and commented, one caught Yuri's attention and checked to see it was Minami, "Can't way to know the babies gender!" he commented.

Yuri replied that they'll post it later.

Viktor driving a family friendly car was over the moon excited to know the babies gender, and even brought along Maccachin with them, the dog for the past month had been every helpful and comforting for Yuri, he'll stay with the couple if they'll be staying a day at their nest.

Maccachin grabbing so much attention online as he accompany Yuri on his pregnancy adventure, many mused as the couple kept on posting with family photos and funny moments they have even Viktor who was getting in actual shape, Yuri is proud that his stamina is getting good and no longer having his fits about 'I'm getting old' or 'is my hair getting thin?' Yakov as a prank sent him a hair growing shampoo and to their amusement he was happy about it.

Also there was one time Yuri posted a picture of Viktor shirtless only wearing his shorts since it's in the midseason of summer, one quoted, 'hot daddy' and Viktor in return snapped a photo of Yuri wearing his soft and stretchable below the knee training pants and stretchable and fitted training shirt he was walking with his grandmother on the beach side with Maccachin on his heel and the puppy poodle along, the big bulge showing.

"Damn! Yuri still looks hot even he's with babies already!" one of Yuri's male fans commented which in raged Viktor causing him to take down the post, Yuri might be heavily pregnant but he maintained his shape, posture and to Viktor's personal favorite, his cuteness.

Finally arriving, the couple was guided to their doctor's office only to find three mischievous boys running around the office, they looked like the mini replica of their blonde doctor.

"Sorry about them, my wife needed to head to her office in an urgent call from the judge" the doctor sighed and helped them to the machine.

Maccachin was left with the three boys who happily played fetch at the hallway.

Yuri laid on the bed, Viktor holding his hand excitedly, putting on the gel as they got used to and the little apparatus that the doctor uses to run around Yuri's belly.

"Do you hear that?" Dr. Walker asked.

"Yes" they both answered.

"That's your babies heart beat" Viktor then pulled out his phone and recorded the video putting the mic on the speakers.

"Wow… Viktor almost jumped in excitement.

"Our baby?" Yuri grinned looking at his swollen tummy.

"Well, do you want to know your babies genders?" the other man asked excitedly and both nodded.

"Well, do you this? This is the baby's head, and this is his feet, as you can see there is his formed genitals" Walker pointed at the screen Viktor almost glued to it, while Yuri holding back his laughter.

As the doctor continued to point out the baby's face and other parts telling them both babies were all normal and healthy, "Alright lets turn between the legs" he shifted the apparatus.

"And it's a boy" he first said as he shifted again, "And another boy" he laughed.

"Looks like your male genes got the best of it" he laughed, "does anyone of you wanted a girl?"

"Well, I wanted to have a girl, but I think we can make another if I want to take a break on my career" Yuri smiled that lit up Viktor.

He was over the moon thinking of the babies.

After the check up they had a little selfie with the doctor and posted it with their printed sonogram and the video clip.

"Shall we head to the mall to buy some things now?" asked Viktor who's overly excited.

"YES!" Yuri hugged him feeling happy about the babies.

On their way to the mall, "I think we should think of a name now" Yuri suggested, Maccachin at the back behaving himself at the seat.

"You're right, but what should we name them, should be look on the internet of ask our fans?" Viktor asked.

"I prefer we choose it" Yuri rubbed his swollen tummy.

"Yuri do you love winter?" Viktor suddenly asked.

"I love the season actually, it might be chilly but it lights up my love for skating" he thought.

"I see, I love it too, it's the weather that I grew up with" Viktor smiled.

"What do you love about winter?" asked Viktor again.

"Hm… lets see… I love to watch the first snow fall" he smiled.

"I would like to call our first born twin, Zima, if it's fine with you Yuri?" Viktor held his hand.

"Zima?" asked Yuri.

"Russian word for Winter, he's our little Zima season" he smiled.

"I like that" Yuri smiled, hear that? One of you has a name now" Yuri rubbed his belly.

"Well, the second one?" Yuri asked,

"Snezhinka" Viktor muttered.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he's going to be our little snow flake, since you love snow flake as they fall when wither comes.

"I like the idea but why?" Yuri wasn't clear but Viktor knows what he meant.

"Our first born will be our season, Winter and when he comes our snowflake comes after, and since you liked the Winter and the snow, I would love to call them that, well, if you wouldn't mind I give it a go as a Russian" Viktor stopped at the car park and kissed Yuri who respond.

"Ops, we better stop or else we'd be having this escalate" Yuri giggled and pecked his pouting husband.

"Well, the doctor said it's find to do it right? I mean we can always continue later at our nest" Viktor whined.

"Well, see" Yuri smiled, "Now to pick out blue cakes and balloons and baby things" Yuri pushed and Viktor who lifted his and Yuri's gold cards.

"Viktor, can we change our second baby's name to Yuki? It still the same as Senezeka" he had a hard time pronouncing it.

"Snezhinka, love" Viktor kissed him again, "Well, I like that too… a Russian and Japanese touch… I like it" he hummed and called their dog to follow them inside the mall.

~Chapter End~


	15. Month 5

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 15~

On their way back home, many things had been bought, more plushies, baby blue cushions, baby blue sheets which they asked to have personalize with the babies' names onesies bibs and bottles and rattle toys.

All were packed at the trunk of their SUV, Yuri bought two blue cakes and baby bears that was wrapped on white box for the family to open later as they connect it to skype.

Looking through their page again many liked and was excitedly commented to the post, but Yuri ignored it for a while because the gender is a surprise, scrolling it home, he laughed at Phichit's post.

"Road trip alone v.s Road Trip with Bros" a picture of Phichit alone driving looking serious and another was Shiro driving with Phichit on the shot gun and Leo in the back seat looking like their having a karaoke blast.

Viktor laughed when he pulled out his phone slowing down the car, napping a selfie with Yuri and asked him to comment it on Phichit's post with a caption, Driving with Hubby.

Some fans squealed at the joke as they replied to their comment.

Arriving home they asked someone to bring the boxes at their door, since Yuri is now having his moment when someone steps in on their nest since his protectiveness got even stronger.

Only Viktor, Maccachin and the new poodle puppy can get in and out the room.

Stepping in the door they were surprised that there were no, Shiro around to annoy Yuri, no Phichit taking selfies nor Leo laughing around and more importantly the old couple who's being sweet around, even the annoying group that follows the old man.

Maccachin sniffing out some scent and desapered going to the back of the mansion.

Suddenly, "Yuri, your grandma said go at the back yard with Viktor" and Steph left.

As Viktor opened the door for Yuri who's protectively holding his bump.

"SURPRISE!" Yuri almost jumped seeing his parents and sister together with Nishigori couple and their triplets and even Minako.

"WAAAAH!" Viktor hugged Hiroko and Toshio.

"MINA!" Yuri suddenly spoke in Japanese and hugged his parents too.

"We surprised you guys didn't we?" laughed Toshio.

"Oh… you guys really did! We thought we would surprise you with" Viktor though, "Hold on a sec!" and he ran back inside.

"Where is Viktor going?" asked Hiroko.

"He'll be back with the surprise for you guys, we were about to call you too" Yuri smiled.

"Yuri! Squealed Yuuko as she hugged Yuri, "Wow! You've gotten big!" rubbing his tummy since Yuri let her knowing she's a bonded Omega, the triplets played with Maccachin and the other dogs, they were having fun with Phichit since they have a photographic hobby, Leo calling Guang Hong via video call, while Tkeshi was requested by Yuri to set up the laptop to call their other friends from Russia, especially the old coach who's very much excited.

Viktor now back with two boxes and puts them on the center table, they let Toshio and Hiroko sit and open it, Minako who's very much happy for her student, she kept on telling stories of how little he was back then and now he's gonna be a mommy with his biggest crush's baby.

Viktor now finished calling and putting Yakov, Lilia and Yuri with the others on the line, they proceeded with the plan except they called one of their grandfather's subordinates to live stream on their page the reveal.

Opening the boxes slowly, Viktor hugged Yuri who in return gave a playful smile.

With a bright baby blue color came with the words, "We're Boys!" Phichit grabbing the opportunity together with the triplets took many photos and immediately spammed their accounts with it, Viktor took the iPad and sent the clip, immediately getting many positive responses, Yakov laughed with Lila back in Russia teasing them, while Yurio had his own world talking to Shiro.

"Have you thought of names yet, Yuri?" pressed by Yuuko, Minako and Mari.

"Well, me and Viktor talked about it and settled with names Zima for our first born meaning winter since we liked that season and Yuki for our second baby" Yuri proudly said while Viktor was busy declining the wine he was being offered to.

"Wait why Winter for the first born?" asked Minako.

"Well, when winter comes then the snow falls, it's like in order"

"I love the idea dear, but who thought of the name?" asked Hiroko.

"Viktor first asked me what season I like then answered him with winter which followed that he liked it also, so he thought of it and suggested, which I also liked it" he explained.

"I like the idea!" Mari and Yuuko agreed.

"Yuuuri~" called Viktor pouting asking for help as he pointed at the drunk men trying to push some drinks on to him.

Yuri snapped a photo and posted it first, "Daddy piggy is doing great avoiding the temptation and complying with the promise~" he captioned and helped Viktor on the pinch.

"Guys" Yuri in a stern voice making the others shiver, "He's not allowed to drink those anymore" glaring at Takeshi and the other guys.

Yuri kept on yawning, "I think you need to rest, dear" said Hiroko and Yuri nodded.

Viktor joined him to their room and Yuri immediately adjusted their nest to his liking and slept with Viktor.

Their door opened slightly and was followed by Maccachin who laid on his own spot that Yuri made for him.

~Chapter End~


	16. Month 7

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 16~

Another two months have passed and Yuri's on his Seventh month, Viktor had been having his hands full, Yuri with double mood swings and a lot of hissing, he also noticed that Yuri got more attractive as his breast got a bit bigger and hips wider.

Meanwhile Viktor would tend to be much more over protective, Phichit and Leo however was always present to help him when Yuri doesn't want him to leave their nest.

But nonetheless Yuri is quite easy going now since he trust the others around the house, unlike when stranger visits he tends to shut himself inside the room and Viktor would join and comfort him, placing his protective scent and aura around his mate and child.

"What is all that noise?" Yuri asked his mate who's sitting with him at the living room sofa where some media came for an interview, "And where's grandma and everyone?" he asked.

"Well, granny and Ojii-san are out having a date, the guys followed them just to make sure they are safe, Stephen and the other maids are having a day off and probably it's just Phichit, Leo and Shiro trying to kill time again at the backyard" Viktor answered all Yuri's questions with ease as he got used to his bonded life.

"Wait, Phichit Chulanont and Leo De La Iglesia? The young skaters too?" they looked surprised.

And the couple nodded, "They live with us now, since my grandmother pretty much adopted them" Yuri gave an amused laugh.

"Can we see them?" one of the host asked as the pajama couple lead them to the backyard only to find Shiro Bench pressing Leo and Phichit, well Leo on the other side of the Barbel pole and Phichit on the other tring to pull them self up and Shiro making their weight as the weights of the barbell.

"That's new" said Viktor as Yuri laughed.

"He's on beast mode is he?" asked Yuri.

"Oh hey guys!" Phichit greeted.

"Stay still, bro!" said Shiro as he counted ten and dropped the two boys.

"We were bored" called Leo and laughed.

"What brings you guys here?" asked Phichit.

"They're guys wants to Interview you" Yuri replied and headed in to the kitchen to eat again, Viktor following and putting his protective hold on Yuri.

As they settle on one of the benches beside the pool Shiro joined the two other skaters.

Meanwhile, "What do you want to eat?" asked Yuri.

"I eat what you eat, remember we're team Piggy?" joked Viktor as he rubbed his wife's swollen abdomen.

Viktor trying to give some trail of kisses on Yuri's neck, "Woops, sorry,, daddy no can do… we have guest who'll be bursting any time"

"Later then?" he winked.

"Hmm… I'll think about it" and kissed him.

Making some soup, little did they know some camera crew was focusing on them.

Back at the pool side, "So how does it feel to live with two Grand Prix winners?" asked by the host to the two young skaters.

"Awkward aaaaaaaaand… hey are they at the kitchen or at their room?" asked Phichit.

"Lemme check" Shiro ran up back to the house and immediately came back with the two others.

"Kitchen"

"Great! Well, I was saying, Awkward and sometimes they need to stay in their room" Phichit said on national TV as the interview goes on.

"We ditto that!" raised by Leo and Shiro.

"Did you guys have any problems with the mood swings?" again the host asked.

"Yes" the three answered.

"And there's this moment where Yuri had a craving in the middle of 2 AM and Viktor need to wake us three" laughed Leo.

"Really, can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, Viktor asked me if I can make a chocolate cake, while there other two" Shiro pointed.

"He asked us to come with him to the nearest convenience store to buy ice cream and some buns, he needs to make a bacon burger" said Phichit.

"I ended up making it too right?" Shiro thought.

"Hey it was worth it, we get to eat too right?" laughed Leo.

Heading back in, the couple was actually alone at the dining nibbling on some snacks that Yuri had made, the media left after wards which to Yuri's comfort.

Finally, Yuri brought a tub of ice cream being shared with Viktor to their nest and watch some old clips of them.

"Yuri I'm thinking…" Viktor thought.

"Hmm?" Yuri hummed.

"Would you consider pair skating?"

"That's a good suggestion, but I think we need to talk more about that but not right now" finishing their ice cream, Viktor placed the empty tub to the trash at the far end of their comfy room, looking at the window Maccachin is playing with Shiro and the others.

To Yuri's surprise, "Geez Viktor!" Viktor pouted.

Yuri sat on Viktor's lap and wrapped his legs around him, he can feel Viktor is aroused.

"Fine, but we go easy alright? We don't want to hurt our babies" and Viktor ravished him with kisses.

Tongues played as Viktor in expertise swooped off Yuri's pajamas and loose boxers that Viktor owns as Viktor pulls off his own, spreading Yuri and making him sit on his lap again, he gently entered his mate thanking his self lubrication, so no need for stretching and fingering.

Yuri hugged Viktor's head pulling his hair and moaning Viktor's name, Viktor on the other hand started to suck Yuri's now swollen breasts, "Hmm… mother's milk huh" he started lactating and Viktor enjoyed it.

"Daddy need to enjoy this first before his boys~" he hummed and laid Yuri on their nest spreading him open and thrusting gently not to hurt Yuri and the babies.

After a one to many rounds they had, Yuri laid being spooned by his husband and was taking a nap, "Offf!" Yuri flinched that wake Viktor.

"What's wrong?" Viktor panicked.

"The babies just kicked~" he hummed and rubbed his belly and pulled Viktor's hands to feel it.

"Aw… you want some attention too?" Yuri now resting his bare back on the head board and petting Viktor's hair as his husband shower his bare belly with kisses.

"I love you too" kissed Viktor as he cooed the babies who kept on kicking.

"Looks like we'll have some Quad flippers in the future~" said Yuri with amusement.

Viktor loved his alone time with Yuri, especially when their boys wanted to join too.

~Chapter End~


	17. Hello World

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

Month eight of Yuri's pregnancy and it's around the month of October where the first assignment of the GP is being held in Detroit in much of Yuri and Viktor's convenience.

They watched Leo compete with others while Phichit wasn't present because his assignment is being held in Asia again.

Viktor and Yuri watched on the private box they asked due to some security measures while some of the media focused on them, and wanted to interview too.

After Leo had been qualified and now the winner of gold, Yurio as silver again, Yuri and Viktor are headed to him to personally congratulate, the other family members are already with Leo while Viktor and Yuri are being held for a mini interview, and wanted to congratulate Yurio who's talking to Shiro at some point "Viktor?" Yuri shivered.

"I think my water just broke…" Viktor looked pale and almost panicked, but he remained calm and called Shiro in the nearby corner, carrying his wife in a bridal manner, he rushed going to their car, and let Shiro drive, he held Yuri on to his lap and comforted who's feeling the cramps.

Shortly later without running to any red lights they arrived at the hospital and then put to the delivery room, Dr. Walker rushed to put on his scrubs and other gears.

As Yuri now under the surgery, Viktor remained quiet and nervous, sitting outside the door of the Delivery room peeking and then sitting back down, the family wouldn't want to disturb him.

As the news that the Japanese figure skater and his five time consecutive winner husband are in the hospital, they rushed to get some inside scoop, some nurses and other security pulled them out but some remained as paparazzi lurking and taking some distressed images of the ever calm and happy skater who's now pullinghis hair back and leaning on the door.

Another was a camera crew of a famous channel that was permitted by the hospital.

Yurio with Yakov and Lilia came with Mila and other Russian skaters together Georgi came, they were about to comfort Viktor and consol him that Yuri's fine when, "Pull your daddy ass together man!" the big Katsuki grabbed him by the collar and lifted him.

"I'm cool, it's just that..." Viktor sighed.

"He'll be fine boy" said Yakov patting him.

"Chill! You're gonna be a dad any minute now!" Leo this time joined as he called Guang Hong and Phichit.

Mila tried to distract Viktor by teasing him he's gonna be a dad soon, while Georgi, "I wish I can be a dad too" he pouted, "But that wouldn't happen… ANYAAAA!" he broke down and cried.

"Dude… you have some serious issues" after Shiro pointed Mila and the others laughed, and Viktor only mused as he peeked again on the circular window.

"Want me to introduce you to some ladies? My team mates had a lot of sisters" Shiro joked and Yakov laughed together with the other old couple.

Mio and Ken are online on their own gadget they are calling Hiroko and Toshiyo and their other family friends back in Japan who's on standby waiting too, but Mio on the other hand kept on twitting things on her account and taking lots of pictures.

Suddenly Yurio attacked Shiro.

Everyone looked at them even Viktor who's cradling his knees still leaning on the door.

"Are you two in a relationship?" pointed by Lilia, "How come I don't know this?" she pressed.

"Uncle bear and this kitty are outie~" carrying Yurio like a bag of sac on his shoulders running past the media covering.

Few hours later, "Cong-" the doctor opened the door and everyone caught Viktor stumbling backwards inside the delivery room the nurses and another doctor laughed.

Handing him some scrubs, mask and gloves he rushed to his wife who's sound asleep.

"Mrs. Nikiforov will soon wake up, Viktor caressed his wife's cheek and lovingly kissed him, "I'm a daddy" his tears fell.

"Do you want to see the babies?" asked the doctor.

"No… I want to see them when Yuri wakes up" he said in a proud and happy voice.

As they transfer Yuri to a private room, the media caught some shots of Yuri being pushed on his bed and the babies on their incubators but no one can see their looks yet because of the nurses covering them from the light.

Now settled on their private room, Yuri is soundly sleeping and Viktor decided to get few more pillows to put around Yuri and he himself settled beside him caressing his face and repeatedly kissing, the nurses mused how loving Viktor to his wife.

The doctor came in and told the babies are perfectly fine and healthy, they run some few test and they are both good.

The family and the Russians stayed at the Katsuki mansion for the time being, Yakov and Lilia were welcomed by the old couple, they also offered that they'll bring some clothes for Viktor when they come back in the morning.

The next morning, Yuri woke up first and was delighted that he saw his husband first thing his eyes cracked open, he shifted hs head and kissed his cheek.

Viktor woke up shortly and was happy his wife is just fine, "How's your rest?" asked Viktor.

"Great? And I feel very light since the babies are all out" Yuri held Viktor's hand.

"Good then, I was so worried last night" Viktor replied.

"Did you see our babies?" Yuri asked.

"Not yet, I want to see them with you, I promised right" Viktor gave Yuri another round of long kiss.

An hour later, after Yuri and Viktor talked a bit with some things, Yuri mused on the news that Shiro and Yurio are dating and the fact he jumped on the pool when Yurio was in heat way back when everyone left the mansion and was left Shiro to be alone with Yurio.

The doctor came in and greeted the new mommy and daddy and called on the nurse to bring the twins, shortly four ladies came in two were pushing incubators with blue baby cloth.

Dr. Walker gave the twins t their mother first Yuri carried them in both arms his tears fell looking at the mini Viktors in his arms, they got their father's hair color but their mother's cute chubby cheeks, Viktor wrapped the three of them on an envelope hug and the nurses offered to take their picture, Dr. walker instructed to turn off the flash because it's not good for the babies he turned it off and handed his and Yuri's phone to the nurses and took many photos.

"I guess I'll be leaving the babies here for a while since you'll be breast feeding them" and the doctor left with the giggling nurses.

Yuri cooed at the babies while Viktor stretched his arm for a selfie with his family.

Posting it on their accounts and join facebook account, many cooed and congratulated them.

Viktor spammed his IG account with the babies images, "Zima" Viktor carried the older twin on his arm humming and swaying.

"Yuki" Yuri kissed the younger one.

"You know, it started snowing last night too" Viktor noticed as they were in panic last night.

"Really, I guess the season knows our little winter and snow will be arriving" Yuri mused, "I want to make a baby journal for them, baby pictures and their prints" he thought.

"I'll gladly be the photographer" Viktor kissed Yuri who now breast feeding the boys.

After a while, they burped the babies and returned them to their carried and put them beside Yuri's bed, "What are you doing?" asked Yuri to Viktor.

"Well, I'm putting them as my lock screen and our first family photo as screen saver.

"I like that, can you do that for me too?" and Viktor did so.

A little later, "Congratulations!" balloons, onesies, cakes, pillows and bears all baby blue in color came, team Russia came in with the Katsuki family came in giving them gifts, Yuri and Viktor warned them that if they want to take pictures of the babies they should turn their flashes off, the babies might go blind.

Yakov and the other old couple took many pictures and to their surprise Chris and Altin came to visit, even Lee bringing flowers and other baby things as a gift.

"Sorry were late, Bestie here wanted to get this for your babies but the security wouldn't let us and had to inspection it, two giant Happy cats from the anime fairy tail was brought and carried by Shiro.

"Pffft… Sweety pie" laughed by Leo who's on video call with Phichit and Guang Hong.

"I hate you guys!" wailed by Georgi, the baby then groaned and cried from the fun noise, Viktor like it was built on to him, rushed to hold the babies and gave one to Yuri to hush them, they were surprised to see Viktor's daddy nature.

When the nurse came in that they should take the babies back to the incubator, they requested to take a group photo and took many for them to keep.

As their guests left, Dr. Walker came back and told them they can leave after a week, they want to watch Yuri's healing development, so they both agreed, Yuri taking his ain killers for the stitches and asked if it will close up just like when he was not yet having a baby and if he can go back to skating, the doctor confirmed that he'll be back to normal in no time if he continue his medications and checkups and take things slow first.

Yuri and Viktor agreed that they'll stay in America for another two months before heading back to Japan and start settling in.

Calling Yuri's parents they were surprised that everyone will fly to America to see them, and Yakov and his team will also stay for a week in America train a bit and head back to Russia.

Three days later the other Katsuki's came together with the Nishigori and Minako, team Russia and the other skaters who joined the first assignment visited again to say good bye Yuri was happy everyone's complete, Phichit who brought Ciao-Ciao and Guang Hong with him in a quick flight came too, Dr. Walker this time took the picture for them, later on Viktor tagged all who was present.

While in the news their pictures and the babies images are being posted, "They're just a days old and their all famous!" laughed Yuuko.

"Well, their parents are big shots right?" laughed Minako.

~Chapter End~


	18. Back on Track

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18~

Another month had passed and throughout that month Viktor's accounts and so as Yuri's were spammed with their babies' pictures.

It's already November and Yuri's birthday is coming, Viktor however had some plans on his hands, while Yuri was busy tending to their babies, Viktor made some few calls preparing things.

"Did Zemmy gone fuzzy again, sweetheart?" Viktor kissed Yuri's temple as he breast feed their eldest.

"Not really, but I think he got our glutton combined he's hungry again" mused Yuri.

The month old babies looked so much like Viktor except they got their mother's hazelnut eyes, which Viktor loved.

Viktor looked at his wife to be and sons lovingly, "I want a daughter" Yuri suddenly blurted and leaving Viktor surprised.

"You never fail to amaze me, love" said Viktor.

"I want one but not right now, remember I need to get back in shape? And in the rink?"

"Well, people are expecting you to comeback" Viktor added.

"Baby girl can wait" joked Viktor.

Its been a full month since Yuri made good recovery and by the next month they planned to have Yuri jog again on a treadmill, Yuri thought getting back in shape would be a little challenge since he had done it before.

Another week have passed and it was Yuri's birthday, "Good morning, sweetheart" Viktor kissed his wife, "Happy birthday"

Yuri forgot about his birthday, "Oh... it's my birthday already? Thank you" and he kissed his husband back.

"UWAAAAA!" came a loud wail from their twins, Yuri and Viktor immediately bolted out of their bed and took the babies, both now checking if their diapers are full or they're hungry again, surprisingly they just wanted attention, Yuri who's still on Viktor's shirt and loose pajamas and Viktor only wearing his fitted short boxers swayed hushed their boys.

A little later after the little boys toned down, they put them back to their cribs and proceeded to prepare for the day, Yuri now on his sweater and Viktor on his thick shirt.

Yuri was surprised Yuuko and her three mischievous girl came with Minako, Yuri was so surprised to see them, funny how the ladies pulled Yuri to go with them for some shopping and pampering.

Viktor also pushed him to go along, "I'll watch the boys, besides me and the others can tend to them" Viktor pressed.

"Alright, but make sure to call me if anything happens alright?" Yuri kissed him and bid to his twins.

After Yuri left, "Alright, let's get started" Viktor cheered as Shiro with Takeshi saluted and proceeded to do their jobs.

Yuri on the other hand clenched his phone kept on worrying on his babies, "Come one Yuri, Viktor's a great dad, he can handle them" patted Yuuko.

"Besides, I was like that to Takeshi too, but I found out that he's a great dad, Viktor will be like that too, don't worry" she assured Yuri who only sighed and trusted her word.

Stopping by on some salon, they got Yuri to relax, but kept on looking at his phone where Viktor kept on posting their babies' pictures.

Finally after doing some few massages and hair done, they headed to another shop where Yuri was surprised to be dressed in white formal suit with a bow tie, when afternoon came their driver brought them to some fancy hotel and Minako pushed Yuri to an indoor garden.

With the shock look he found his husband to be in a similar get up standing on the middle of the altar, behind him are Shiro and Yurio holding their babies whose wearing cute onesies like suit.

Another surprise was his mother wearing a pink dress and his father wearing a suit and a pink tie, Minako handed him white and pink bouquet of flowers, then the sound of organ played the bridal march which was followed by an orchestra.

The triplets walked on front showering petals around the aisle.

Friends and family came, even Yakov and his ex-wife attended together with Celistino, finally Yuri on the altar Viktor took his hand, Yuri cried and Viktor hugged him.

"Happy birthday Yuri, sorry I can't wait to marry you" Viktor whispered.

"I don't know what to say" his tears kept on falling, "I'm so happy right now"

"You don't have to say anything, as long as you're happy, it's all that counts" Viktor took his hand.

The priest started the wedding, everything gone smoothly when their babies wailed again grabbing attention, the couple took each one of the babies and carried them while the ceremony was going on, but when it was time to say their vows, Yuri had something in his mind and wanted to get it off his chest.

"Viktor, since I was a boy I looked up to you, you inspired me to be what I want to be, you gave me something that I would not let go and that's skating. Honestly it was impossible that you would notice me and you broke my heart when you thought I was just a fan back in Spain where you asked if I would like a commemorative photo. Never in my wildest dreams that you would be my coach and soon become mate and now husband, I thank you for always putting up with my moods and always being there when I need you the most, Viktor I love you and always be there to support you, no matter what happens" Yuri sobbed finishing his vow.

Viktor gave a contented sigh and smile, "Katsuki Yuri, you don't know you mean the world to me, you're my life and everything now together with our boys, Zemmy and Yuki, I will love you and always be there for you as always, I will continue to be your forever coach and life coach, I'm sorry about being a douche back in Spain, I need to use Shiro's language on this" their guests and family laughed, "And as you may already know, back then after winning my final GPF I originally wanted to retire because I lost my inspiration, but little did the media nor my fans know that you are the reason why I'm still doing what I love and got my inspiration back, Yuri you and our boys are my world now, and I'm lucky to have found you as my partner forever, I love you and always will, I'll do my best even though sometimes I act like a child" after that vow they exchanged rings, this time Viktor put one a new golden band on Yuri's finger which he was wearing two rings now.

"You may now kiss you bride" the old man smiled at them and Viktor's face lit up, pulling Yuri's waist their fore heads touched and gave each other a heartily smile, Yuri pulled Viktor's neck and they both leaned in for a kiss and their guest cheered, the triplets together with Phichit were like paparazzi on frenzy, Yurio is about to tell them to bring it to the room but his now best friend, namely Shiro covered his eyes.

Finally they were at the hotel's reception room, family and friends came to gather and congratulate them, Yuri mused at their babies' attire, taking tons of picture of them flooding his IG.

Viktor on the other hand caused uproar on social media yet again and the press were trying to know where they are since he posted Yuri and their family's picture with a caption, "Finally officially mine" with hashtags married and Officially Mrs. Nikiforov Yuri.

And another is he posted their hands holding together with their rings on.

"What about the Japanese wedding?" asked Yuri to Viktor.

"I set it up to spring, that's where the cherry blossoms bloom right?" asked Viktor.

"Yeah…" Yuri smiled.

"Then it's perfect" and Viktor kissed him again, Yurio about to react.

"Chill it, bro… it's their wedding~" and everyone laughed.

~Chapter End~


	19. Babies are Home

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19~

Finally, Viktor and Yuri are now at the airport, two months old twins trapped on Viktor's back and chest, while the other holding Yuri's hand, they're bidding good bye to Leo and Shiro who'll be staying in America.

The old couple are already back in Japan and was settling in to their new home, Yuri on the other hand decided to stay at their Onsen which Viktor was comfortable of, the hose of the old couple was just beside the Onsen so they can visit it often.

Both now are boarding their plane, they took the first class flight so that they can move freely and less crowd for the babies.

Maccachin safely placed on his crate and was left to be safely boarded by the crew.

Finally some few agonizing hours they arrived at Narita expecting to be greeted by Minako and Yuuko however they dragged along some few fans including Minami who excitedly brought along a big banner with a welcome back sign.

"We'll get Makachin and Mika-chan first" said Yuri as he pulled Viktor to het the doggy create, they looked stunned looking at Viktor.

After getting Maccachin and the other small puppy poodle out their crates and was being pulled to their leash by Yuri, "What's up with Viktor why didn't he shave?" pointed by Yuuko.

"Apparently the twins cried last week after they get their dad's face being shiny, they don't like him with a shaved face so being a good dad he put up with it, didn't you see his post?" giggled Yuri.

"Yuuuri~" whined Viktor.

"Yes, yes" Yuri sighed, Yuri carrying little Zemmy who's been attached to him while little Yuki was with his daddy, both clinging on their baby straps wearing cute piggy onesies with a hoodie.

"Sorry by the way, the girls had leaked that both of you are gonna arrive home today" sighed by Yuuko.

"It's fine, besides they weren't fussing" a few hours later they arrived back in Hasetsu, they settled the babies first as Yuri headed to their room to breast feed them, Viktor however loved to watch them good thing Yuri is now used to Viktor's stare, "Are you really bothered by your beard?" asked Yuri.

"Not really, they just itch, and besides your love for me would not lessen right?" Viktor worried.

"Now where did you get that?" Yuri gave him a quick kiss, "Ne help me burp Yuki" handing him the youngest.

After the babies fell asleep they too took a nap, tired from the travel.

It was a bit late for lunch when they woke up since the babies again wailed so loud and had to be checked again, Viktor who's now an expert changing their diapers settled them with Yuri who feed them again, Yuri and Viktor decided not to give them formula when they're not yet five months old and had to settle with their mom's milk first, Yuri who stocked some of his breast milk from the pump to the baby bottle so that they can pack it just in case.

Now that the babies are wide away, Viktor told Yuri that he was hungry so they headed to the lounge to eat some lunch bringing their baby carrier so they can put down the babies.

Settling on the dining, Hiroko excitedly carried Zemmy while Yuki was with Toshio, Minako cooed at the mini Viktors who gurgled in response.

As they ate some few healthy dish that Viktor insisted they eat, "So any plans tomorrow?" asked Minako.

"Yes, actually, I want to train and practice again, can you help me?" asked Yuri to Minako.

"Of course!" she smiled.

"I'll jog in the morning first with Viktor then after that we'll prepare and we'll be going to Tokyo to shop some baby things for their room, and in the evening can I go practice with you?" Yuri said.

"Eh? But where are you gonna put their room?" Toshio asked.

"Well, since Yuri and I share my room now, Yuri and I talked about making his old room the nursery" Viktor replied.

"That could work too, besides the old room is just on the corner of your room" Hiroko replied.

"Me and Viktor decided to get some air-conditioner for them, cribs and their toys" Yuri added.

They then noticed the babies to be fuzzy when they saw the two poodles looking at them, "Aww… they love Maccachin~" cooed Yuuko.

Putting the babies down to the height of the dogs they became very playful and active, "The boys are very fond of them actually" Yuri remarked with amusement while Viktor again snapped so many cute photos of his boys.

Finally when they were done eating the Katsuki couple offered them hat they'll watch the babies while they rest, Yuri and Viktor then took the offer and headed back to bed after resting for few minutes to digest their food.

Maccachin then scratched their door missing their attention, Yuri opened it and let him in, immediately he cuddled with his parents.

"Looks like I'll be starting from the scratch again, I mean with training" Yuri sighed as he cuddled Viktor and Maccachin.

"Just like you said, it'll be easier this time, besides you've been a piggy back then right? Losing weight will be easier now" Viktor assured him.

"I know, but I mean, look" Yuri felt insecure with the healing stitches on his tummy.

"It will be gone in no time" Viktor kissed him.

"You know you need to shave right?" touching his beard.

"I know but the babies?" he pouted.

"They'll get used to it, I promise" he mused.

"Alright, wait here" and Viktor immediately shaved and headed back to bed.

Waking up after Mari woke them up for dinner, they left the babies to Mari's care who loved playing with them, and they soaked on the hot spring.

Finally prepared for bed they changed the babies' diapers and put them to sleep beside them.

"We need a bigger bed" laughed Viktor as he observed the two dogs joined them.

Extra:

Yuri and Viktor who's not yet asleep, Yuri scrolled to his iPad and look through some news, Viktor beside him also looked amused as he saw their photo back at the airport, "Porting their babies and new golden rings, Russian and Japanese figure skating superstars are back in Japan" Yuri read while Viktor snorted.

Another amusement when they saw a news about Yurio, "Russian fairy is dating the big bad bear of the Japanese National hockey team?" and image of Yurio practicing in the Russian rink with Shiro massaging his bruised leg.

"I'm still confused of their relationship you know" Viktor remarked.

"We all are" Yuri snorted, "First thing is they're best friends then second they'll be intimate"

"Well, see their progress, and I'll be there to tease Uncle Bear" mused by Viktor.

~Chapter End~


	20. Back to Basic

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 20~

Another normal day back in Hasetsu, Yuri and Viktor started their training.

"Can you still perform your seductive Eros for me, love?" Viktor asked as he fix the CD player.

"I think I can, I'll do my best" Viktor started the music, Yuri made his hand form while licking his lips seductively with the bedroom eyes he always give to Viktor then after a pause he gave an audible kiss at Viktor's way which his husband replied with an amused look and similar bedroom eyes not taking off his stare at his wife.

Second half of the performance, Viktor is impressed Yuri can still execute all his moves, even his combination quads but Yuri on the other hand is already tired he knew being pregnant took tolls on him, he was a bit chubby since he's been pregnant with the twins but all the work out and diet he had been doing is doing actual good to him he lost a few kilo to be exact, bow all he had to worry is the stretch marks, but the doctor left them with prescriptions for those, which was actually working.

Viktor admired the wide hips he had gotten from the pregnancy and the coca cola body that came with it, his breast became a little bigger around B cup and Viktor loved all of those.

Finally finishing his short program, Viktor clapped, "Perfect!" and Yuri hugged him panting.

"Now all we need to take back is your stamina~" Viktor added and Yuri nodded, "I love the new addition, can you show me that on our bedroom?" Viktor held his wife's hips tightly and whispered.

"I'll gladly do so" and Yuri gave him a chaste kiss.

"KYAAAAA!" Yuuko fangirled.

"Now I know you can beat Chris with that appeal you have leveled up" chuckled Viktor.

"You only say that because you're married to me" snorted Yuri.

"Ask Yuuko, she'll agree" laughed Viktor.

After some few hours they headed home, they found the babies sleeping on their baby carrier at the lounge, but to their surprise there were many guests as usual, Hiroko and Toshio were all busy tending them, and the couple bid they'll take their babies.

Guests noticing them squealed and asked for photos, and the couple happily complied, with their babies on their arms.

Taking their lunch and feeding the babies, they took them out for a walk, Maccachin and Mika followed they walked going to the park where they usually work out, passing by some familiar locals they were greeted and the babies were cooed, they noticed Maccachin wasn't following and turned their heads only to find him standing in front of the steamed buns shop.

Yuri shook his head remembering the day he had to perform his free program and pushed Viktor back in Japan to see their baby pet in the vet with a stuck steamed buns on his throat, Viktor bought the two dogs some steamed buns and so did he for Yuri and him, sitting on one bench Yuri pulled the buns in to small pieces so that the dogs wouldn't be hurt.

Viktor loves Yuri's mother care for their pets and babies.

Now heading home, they remembered today was the Grand Prix Finals, they brought along their boys to Minako's studio to practice Yuri's flexibility so that in the evening they can watch Yurio compete against Chris, JJ, Seung-Gil.

After practice, they headed home with Minako, Viktor happily pushed their prams.

Settling in one of the tables offered in front, they had dinner while watching, and to their surprise it was Yurio who's the first to perform, the camera focused on his nervous figure, ignoring Lilia and Yakov.

"Boy! Make yourself useful! You dragged yourself out here in Spain to support Yura!" Yakov burst to the familiar huge guy.

The guy nodded and the announcer which was the person Viktor hated Hisashi, "Hey… hey! Look at me?" Shiro cupped Yuri's cheeks and forced to look at him.

"Look at me, focus! You can do this, you're the Russian tiger right? Growl and Roar you got this" Yurio gave him a tight hug despite the wall under them, they didn't hear what Shiro whispered but it made Yurio blush, fan girls screaming.

Yurio letting go of his neck, Shiro kissed his cheek which made his fan base shriek.

After the performance of Yurio, everyone in Hasetsu cheered for him, and he doesn't know why this kind of things kept on happening but another cat ears fell on his head, flushed looking at the big guy he was wearing the same tiger like ears with a goofy smile.

JJ again trying to flirt with him, Shiro glared and stood behind the Canadian skater "I know Canadians heard of the NHL's Assassin, so I prefer you stay away to that's Assassin's possible mate" everyone heard what Shiro had said and the old Katsuki woman shrieked beside Yuri waking up the babies.

Shiro taking off his huge blazer he draped it around Yurio who blushed on the confession, three buttons left open on his dress shirt, his Maori tattoo is sticking out which added the intimidation to the Canadian who openly sport his tattoos too.

"Looks like the yakuza and Alpha side is showing~" hummed Viktor and everyone followed laughing.

Watching Yurio take the kiss and cry, together with his two coaches and Shiro behind standing guard arms crossed bulking his chest muscles.

Giving the final score, he had over 298.8 score in total landing his Free program ranking first, Yurio's face lit up and jumped to his seat, everyone looked stunned on what he did, Shiro with a goofy big grin in his face, Yuri clinging to his neck.

"I swear you're gonna be the death of me… but I'm happy to dies on this state too!" he held Yuri by the torso so he wouldn't fall, fangirls shrieked at the gesture.

"I knew something was on with that boy!" burst by Mio slapping her husband's back.

"I'm so happy for you!" Yakov and Lilia looked lovingly at the Russian boy.

Few more performance later and the scores and rankings were announced again, calling off Yurio and the other two, JJ and Chris who again took their finals.

Viktor and Yuri immediately called Shiro who on the TV standing behind Yurio on the long table for the interview, handing the phone to Yurio.

"Visit Hasetsu!" the couple burst in happiness.

"What choice do I have?" he snarled at the phone, "Besides, the big cat will drag me along anyways, he already had Yakov's consent!" he added and they laughed.

"Bring Yakov too! He might want to take a dip on the hot spring!" Yuri added.

"I'll ask him later" and after that the phone went off.

Heading to bed, the couple turned on their baby monitor and cameras on the baby room, Yuri looked at some news on his feed only to find his earlier performance for Viktor.

Opening the Youtube with the label, "Nikiforov-Katsuki Yuri is back in Ice" opening it Viktor admired the clip, but they know who uploaded it and there's one thing in their mind, the Nishigori triplets.

Viktor read some comments, "Just had twins but dance graceful and seductive as ever, Go Yuri-san!"

And another which made Viktor a bit pissed, "Is it just me or is Katsuki-san just became hundred more times fucking hot? Those buns!" with a LOL emojie at the end.

Viktor took the iPad and put it on their night stand and started to ravish his wife who returned the affection.

~Chapter End~


	21. Public Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 21~

Another week had passed since the GPF and fans knew about Yuri being back in track on his training and practice, now the Ice Castle is full of media covering the couple on their practice, Yuri however is recovering his stamina and polishing his jumps all over again.

But this time it was a bit easier since Yuri is more confident with his jumps and only bothered by his current left over fats.

"UWAAAH!" they marveled as the couple do a double quad flip as they practiced and landed flawlessly, both then did a synchronized combinations and elements.

After they rested in a minute, Hisashi approached them and Viktor took hold of Yuri who giggled at the over the year jealousy. "Goodness…" Hisashi scratched his head.

"I thought the pregnancy would take toll on Katsuki-san's state but we were worried for nothing" he laughed.

"I'm his husband and coach so those things you guys are thinking won't happen!" Viktor glared.

"Calm down, honey" Yuri patted his husband who nuzzled his neck.

"KYAAAAAA!" some fans snapped photos of the couple.

They heard their twins gurgle at the side with Yuuko, "Aww… does our boys wants to skate too?" asked Viktor lifting two boys in his arms.

"Careful!" Yuri took Yuki and carried him.

"KAWAII!" some fangirls snapped to many photos of the babies on their parent's arms.

Viktor and Yuri strapped them on and circled around the rink, one thing they knew since they took the babies to the rink was they loved the feeling of gliding around it.

Putting them back to sleep again, Viktor and Yuri did glide around till they were snuggled again, now putting them back to their prams and covered them with thick baby blankets and put on their baby ear mufflers for the noise.

As the couple were about to start again, "Good the piggy couple are back on track again" the Russian Tiger came in with a familiar figure following him.

"YURIO! SHIRO!" the couple gave them a teasing look.

"I can't believe the guys who said he will not have a mate suddenly announced he'll have a possible mate~" Yuri joked his cousin.

"Cuz… can we… drop that?" looking away.

"KYAAAA! Plisetsky-saaan!" the ladies squealed.

"Katsuki-kuuuun~" one girl clings on Shiro which he did not mind, Yurio on the other hand glared, Shiro ignored him and Viktor noticed.

"Are you guys on a fight?" he blurted.

"What fight?" asked Shiro.

The new rumored item are all over in the news but they didn't confirm if the two are already dating since they're not all romantic like Viktor and Yuri.

Viktor, Yuri took their babies and talked with Yurio for a while, "Oi! Takeshi, do you still have those dummies, ramps, pucks and my old stick?" he shouted.

"Yeah why?"

"I need to release some of my stress, can you get it?" after that he put down his bag, pulled out his gloves, rebook skates, helmet and other gear minus the body armor.

Getting dressed Yuri noticed his cousin a bit pissed.

In a short while they heard an angry stomp, Takeshi had just finished putting down three trays of pucks on the ice, putting a net as well at the end, Yuri and Viktor watched how he aggressively played with the puck and crossed the island of pucks without touching them and to some railings which he jumped, tackling the dummy and knocking it down he played a bit rough on it.

"Yurio, do you want to talk what happened?" asked Yuri.

"Not really, actually this morning when we landed we were fine until some of the media asked me things I like and it was a question for my fans" he started.

"Keep going" Viktor mused.

"Then I replied, I like my grand pa, cats and Shiro" after he said that the couple looked at each other with a knowing look when they heard a loud thud and saw Shiro tackled the dummy with aggression.

"Well?" Yurio pressed.

"To make things easier for you, Yurio" Yuri sighed, "You put the cat in priority first than Shiro" Yuri silently mused.

"FOR THAT?" Yuri angrily spat and rummages through Shiro's bag ro get his own skates and attack the huge guy.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTIC BEAR OF A HUMAN!" throwing one puck at him, Yuuko and Takeshi mused.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MIDGET?" he replied.

"FOR THAT SIMPLE AND IDIOTIC REASON YOU IGNORED ME?" throwing him pucks he kept on picking up from the ground.

"I think practice today is done, right honey?" Yuri gave Viktor a chaste kiss.

"Yep, because it seemed there's an angry Bear and angry kitty is on the loose.

Cleaning up their stuff, while Viktor watches over their babies, "I CAN'T BELIEVE CATS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!" and Shiro walked out the rink throwing his gloves and helmet off, "And you know what? I would still put you as priority over my career!" and he left the rink.

Yuri sighed and called Yurio, "From one Omega to another, here's the tip, Alphas tend to be really sweet and loving to their Omegas which in return they expect that Omegas does the same" he patted, "Go apologize, he seemed down and very upset about it"

And Yuri left taking Viktor's hand.

Arriving back at the Onsen it was a surprise Yakov, Lilia, Mila and Georgi are wearing some yukatas and chilling on the lounge.

Watching some amusing report from the latest buzz that Canadian figure skating star received a personal death threat from HNL's Assassin inside a rink stadium.

Image of half naked JJ trying to change to his normal clothes while the scary looking Katsuki on his Gym shorts and Jordan shoes trying to change to his gear.

Mila found JJ and Shiro attractive and tough because of their tattoos, but she found Shiro more attractive looking and tough.

The problem escalated when Shiro punched JJ square knocking him, "Currently, Mr. Yashiro Katsuki is suspended for the mean time, due to the damaged caused to Mr. Leroy" said by the foreign news caster who's standing outside the hospital.

"No wonder he's in burst earlier" said Viktor as he swayed around playing with the two boys, Maccachin squeezing his chew toy trying to play with the twins.

"You noticed too?" asked Lilia.

"Yes, and Shiro is very upset, it's the second time I saw him like that" Yuri sighed.

"I hope they fix that before the press got some sniffing" Yakov muttered.

"Well, it's too late for that" said Minako as she checked her phone and saw Shiro and Yurio's picture on line hugging and some fans got it, with a caption 'Rumors are true'.

"They'll be fine~" said Mila as she now carried Zemmy in her arms.

"Is he okay?" Georgi awkwardly held Yuki, Viktor and Yuri laughed.

~Chapter End~


	22. Nationals

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

~Chapter 22~

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cherry blossoms bloomed and leafs fall at the month of March, Yuri wearing his white traditional bridal Kimono and Viktor with his traditional back groom's kimono, family, friends and even their Russian friends attended the couple's shrine wedding, everyone worn their motif Kimonos that Mio, Hiroko, Minako and all the women of the Katsuki family including Yuuko planned, Lilia loved the design and how it fits on her, while Yakov kept on complaining he can't properly move.

Shiro wearing his crested Kimono since he has succeeded his grandfather and now staying at Japan on their main house, Yurio who worn what Yuuko had pushed Kimono to him which was similar to the ladies, his hair was put up in to a semi braid like his hair style on his free program.

The babies worn their black and white kimono with the crest of the Katsuki family, many photos and more articles were taken on that happy event where Viktor and Yuri made it official when Viktor wanted it to be traditional Japanese since he fell in love with the country and show to the Japanese people that he loved Yuri.

Another set of months have passed since they arrived home in Japan, and presently, Yuri and Viktor are now at the lobby of Okayama International Skating Rink where the familiar Shugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championship is being held and it means it's the Nationals competition, the couple are being mobbed by many Media, the media and especially Hisashi is happy that their skating star is back and competing again.

"How do you feel of later tonight's competition?" one asked Yuri who smiled and waved on the camera giving his warmest smile, Viktor's arm stretched protectively around his waist making the ladies squeal.

"Good and happy, I get to skate again" Yuri replied.

"We were monitoring of your comeback after your pregnancy, and we must say we were all surprised after a two months you jumped on the rink and started practice, Is Mr. Nikiforov pressuring you?" they teased.

"Actually no, he's very much gentle of my ahem, previously bulging and nursing state, also we gave a bit of a time off every now and then that we have the two little mini Viktors" they mused when he said mini Viktors.

"We're not gonna argue with the mini Viktors, but really they are really cute" one cooed as she remembered meeting the babies back at Hasetsu for an up close interview with the couple.

"Well they got my looks and their mom's cute and lovely eyes" Viktor chimed with his silly smile as he hugged Yuri from the back, arms tangled around Yuri's waist.

After some few interviews they headed to the rink, Yuri did some few routines of his short program, and just like back then Minami kept giving him some admiration stares Yuri kept on shivering but brushed it off, Yuri removed his jacket and gave it to Viktor, and handed him the Maccachin tissue box, and immediately blew his nose.

"Look I got a little video from Mari~" Viktor chimed as he showed their tab to his wife who leaned in to watch, Yuri's face lit up with a very happy grin, "So cute!" Yuri cooed.

Some fans tried to peek and the couple noticed so Viktor showed them the little clip that Mari had sent, a cute image of their older son Zemmy wearing his dad's identical suit and trench coat and mini gloves while little Yuki was wearing something like his mom's training shirt and pants.

"They cosplayed us!" Viktor happily chimed like a child.

"Quite the motivation" Minami giggled as he commented to Yuri, as he slide down to his direction.

Finally it was evening and Yuri is now dressed on his much more Eros costume in what had Viktor commented, the costume was an all black with red laces with an open back that Viktor's eyes can't get enough seeing.

With a skirt like lining around the waist that flaps around when Yuri spins.

Yuri earlier in the morning continued his streak getting firt to perform, all eyes on him when he took off his jacket and handed it to his suit clad husband.

After finishing their laps around the rink, Viktor handed him his bottle and made him drink a little and made him blow his nose, many flashes came in their way when both locked their lips as Viktor gave him a knowing smirk and some few motivational sweet words that they can only understand because it's Russian, the other coaches around them blushed at the open PDA they had.

Making his sexy hand gestures as he slide to the center he posed and on cue his sexy like and seductive like music came in and he started his routine with a seductive look but then gave another lip licking gesture that ended up with a flying kiss to Viktor making the lady population erupt in squeals, Viktor leaned on the barrier and just can't take his eyes off his wife, the other camera focused it on his face and they can find the smirk plastered as he gave Yuri the same eye contact the skater is doing to him.

Hisashi made a comment about Yuri that Viktor didn't like, his smirk turned in to a frown but he never left his eyes off Yuri.

After his program was over Viktor came to greet Yuri with a hug lifting him off his feet and glared at Hisashi who stopped with his comments.

Viktor was proud as Yuri got a high score of 112.6 points from the judges, Minami burst as he cooed at Yuri, the Japanese crowed awed at the new record, as much as Hisashi wants to congratulate Yuri and ask for an interview he's scared with the Russian throwing him with deadly glares.

Another mob of reports then pointed their mics to Yuri and Viktor.

Later that evening, they're both now settled in their shared hotel room, naked and cuddling, Yuri laid on his stomach while topped on his back both watching Yuri's reply on the internet and later on called Yuri's parents to check on their boys, Yuri set the twin's picture to his screen saver while his wall paper is his and Viktor's picture back while he was pregnant.

The next morning, they headed down back at the rink, and again many covered his routines, they awed at the quad flip he practiced and every jump was flawless, Minami and the two other competitors tried to challenge themselves to beat the older skater.

As time flew really fast it was again the official free skate program, Yuri was the last one since he's on the lead, and as the didn't expect, they thought he was gonna have another seductive program, like his short program, and sticking to one theme, and to their surprise he was skating a quite relaxing theme called History Maker, his theme is when his life continues on after Viktor arrived and changed everything, and now he's much more inspired and motivated and thrown with confidence since Viktor nor his family and friends only supports him but also his new light their children and now thinks about making history with his new family which his husband started since Viktor is a legend himself making history in the skating world.

Finishing the routine with their new family signature move, Viktor however can't do the flip at the end of the routine since he's stamina is bad, Yuri showed no sign of fatigue which added more points, the whole performance was a wrap and all his jumps landed flawlessly, "And after the one year rest, Katsuki Yuri… no Nikiforov Yuri had polished his talent and skills!" burst by Hisashi in excitement acknowledging Viktor's last name trying be at his good side, since the husband hated him.

Yuri gently glided to meet Viktor and Viktor cupped his jaw line while Yuri's hand rested on his chest both touched their foreheads and drown to their own little world, after giving the scores, Viktor was over the moon getting another good score from Yuri.

And immediately called the family and their boys who's fussing wanting them to come home, the babies can be seen on video call touching the TV screen and crying, "Mimi and Dada" after hearing their voice and waved to the camera the babies then hushed down, Hiroko comforted her grandchildren together with Mio and the other ladies, including Minako who's making funny faces and the triplets doing things with effort.

Having another round of microphone stretched to their faces they answered it all.

The next day was Yuri announced his theme on national TV, with Viktor standing at the far end of the hall, Nikiforov-Katsuki Yuri the top leading figure skater of Japan will lead the men's singles again, and here he'll announce his theme" as Hisashi mentioned Yuri showed the white board.

And there were two words written, "Unconditional Love"

"Like the year I joined the Grand Prix where I announced my theme as Love, I just felt and experienced it for the first time, and as I was experiencing it many flooded emotions came to me, especially the man who introduced it to me, now I want to return the unconditional love that he had shown me, and again, not just me but also him will bring home the gold and win the finals" he smiled, Viktor was the first one to clap, "Unconditional love that I show to my hsband and to my family especially to him and to my boys at home" he added.

~Chapter End~


	23. Love Wins Again

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 23~

"Yuri!" called Leo and JJ to Yuri who just arrived on a national American stadium where they are going to have a public practice, and again they were mobbed mt many medias, camera flashing and all the noise.

The couple now at the lobby of the rink getting their twins to be comfortable since they just arrived from their home in Detroit, they're happy it was just a mile drive away, but still they booked a room for their two days stay so that they can practice early.

"Hi guys!" Yuri greeted back.

"They are sooo cute!" cooed by Sala and Chris who passed by.

"Looks like they're famous babies now huh?" Michele laughed as he cooed at the youngest who clings to Viktor.

Yuri's first assignment will be in America and he'll be competing against familiar faces, proceeding to practice, Viktor held the two boys sitting on the barricade wall supporting them, every sin and jumps their mom makes they giggle and clap, they coo and they start to bounce, Viktor is holding them off tightly.

Chris cooed at the cuteness, "I don't know if that's a new tactic to distract us but it's definitely working!" joked by JJ.

Later that evening, they got Minako and the old Katsuki couple to babysit the sleeping twins at the private box with them.

As it came Yuri's turn he was in third place to perform, as he started his short program with his arms swaying and captivating costume that made Chris surprised Yuri gave his smug smirk and flying kiss with a wink at Viktor side that made his husband namely Viktor smirk and give our their knowing mutual eye contact.

Finishing, Yuri met his husband on the kiss and cry corner, Viktor carried Yuri and spun him around the little corner was filled with merry laughter that made the female population in the audience squeal at them, both now seated Viktor again kissed his wife's skates, and the crowd went wild to another of the couple's sweet PDAs, after the score went out, and his personal best topped Michele and JJ's which was a ringing 115.9 the couple, "And there we thought after having pregnancy you'll let us win?" joked JJ as he passed again by the couple, Viktor glared at him.

After the whole Short program finished, they announced on worldwide TV who's leading and focused it on Yuri who's having a little talk with Viktor.

The next morning, they brought along their kids in practice, entering the stadium they were mobbed by fans and took pictures of their babies and them, proceeding to practice Yuri practiced his free program.

After that the couple decided to take their babies for lunch, on a nearby restaurant that serves baby meals, some fans caught them and stole casual stolen shots and the couple mused to see their stolen poses on social media.

Later that afternoon, they decided to rest a bit to condition Yuri since he was a bit too nervous since he had read the articles about hi,.

As evening came, Viktor again distracted him, and this time he brought along their twins because in his observation the twins distract their mother the most.

Viktor got Yuri some noise cancelling earplugs while the twins have their own heavy duty earphones, Yuri and Viktor distracting themselves by putting them to sleep, Minako and the old Katsuki couple stood behind waiting, Yuri swaying around with little Yuki on his arms while Viktor harshly twist and turning which the older twin Zemmy likes, Leo snapped a quick photo of them and chuckled as Chris who just finished his free program with Michele, they peaked at his phone, posting on his account, 'Parental duties before anything' with some tags like Mr. & Mrs. Nikiforov, Mini Viktors, and so on, with cute baby emojies, tagging Phichit, Guang Hong, Yurio, Shiro and their other familiar friends.

The camera also focused on them, at last Yuri who came to be the last performer was told to be on the rink now, handing the twins to the great grandparents they immediately headed to the rink side, Viktor gave Yuri a kiss taking off his ear plugs and jacket after, they both gave a long hug, Yuri's white shining suit like costume gave out the theme he announced.

After the music was on cue, Yuri danced around the rink with all his feelings and emotions, Viktor looked at him with love and support, "Yuri Katsuki… no Yuri Nikiforov yet again surprised us with his performance, and we all expected that he'll be lessening his quads and jumps since he's still recovering, but no! he gave us another surprise! He manage all the difficult jumps! Amazing!" said by the familiar announcer at the commentary table.

When Yuri finished his quad flip on the middle of the program everyone cheered! The crowd went wild, as he then have a combination triple, finally before the peek of the music ends everyone gasped when he nailed another quad flip and amazed everyone which he then finished with a combination spin.

After posing his final form everyone stood on their seats and gave out a roaring applause, Viktor was over the moon and hugged Yuri as he lift in off his feat and kissed him, the old couple handed them the babies again, Yuri kissing little Zemmy on his arm, the ladies who piched up the plushies, Yuri and Viktor handed it to the boys to hug it, little Yuki who became wide awake after seeing a cute Maccachin plush, he hugged it, "CHI!" he chirped little saliva dripping his cute lips.

Wiping it they sat on the Kiss and Cry, Zemmy who's awake too, hugged the Sushi roll plush.

"Looks like the little lucky charms are wide awake now!" said Hisashi on the commentary table, the scores went out and gave them as they expected a high one topping Chris and JJ's.

Viktor out happiness stood and about to kiss Yuri again but Yuki wasn't amused, Viktor leaning in, Yuki pushis the toy on to Viktor's face, Yuri almost cried out of laughter, Viktor pouted.

"Aww" the audience cooed at the baby showing the toy to Yuri who bounced him on his leg, "finally saying goodbye, Yuri and Viktor made a little flying kiss gesture to the camera which the little ten months old boys followed, the ladies awed at the cuteness, "Looks like the little skaters took the hears of our audience tonight!" laughed Hisashi.

Standing in podium is Yuri wearing gold and a huge banquet on hand.

The couple were then invited to the after party which they politely declined and gestured their little boys, that they'll head to the hotel to get them to sleep and some rest for themselves too.

But Chris, being close to Yuri insisted that, "But promise us, later in the morning you'll hang out with us befor we head back to our countries" Chris pouted, while Sala, insisted too.

"Well, Viktor and I planned to head back to Detroit tomorrow, why not come with us and you can stay at our place, we have lots of space, Leo stays at our place actually" said Yuri patting Leo.

As they all agreed, funny how they cramped on Viktor and Yuri's SUV that morning, babies slept with their friends at the back, but Yuki remained awake and showed new plushies to Chris who gave his heart plushy to little Yuki, "I think this one won my heart" and they laughed.

Arriving they awed at the huge estate that the Katsukis have, Leo proceeded to greet the familiar people, Steph who became Shiro's right hand after the succession greeted Yuri, the other old house keeper cooed at the little Viktors.

Heading in the living room, "Alright, good luck in china, I wish I was there to cheer you, love you" Leo's smirk grew after he saw his bestfriend saying sweet things on the laptop.

Hopping to the coach, Shiro looked like a deer flashed with the headlights, Yuri and Viktor amused, "Was that Plisetsky?" pushed Leo.

"Why must you pry?" groaned by the big guy.

Yuri introduced their friends to Shiro and some housekeepers showed them to their rooms.

Yuri asked if they can have a classic American barbecue to celebrate and they did, after Shiro and Viktor took out some meat from the shop.

~Chapter End~


	24. Normal Practice Day

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 24~

As they went back to Japan to practice even harder, for another month, Viktor and Yuri are happy that the GPF will be in their home base Japan, many interviews and guestings were asked for their presence, and they all attended them, Viktor said it will be good for his publicity, many questions from his carrer to personal was thrown but Yuri remained himself and explained and told things.

Presently, Yuri and Viktor stayed in Tokyo, where they got their own place with the help of Shiro and his business connections, Yuri and Viktor bought some stuff for the new house, some of Yuri's plushies were moved to the new baby room of the house, while Viktor's own plushies that he collected through the years half of it were sent to their new home, but they decided it will be their home if they have things for business, but they 're happy they got their own place.

Yuri's mother insisted that they stay at the onsen, which the couple happily accepted, now that their boys are eleven months old and in ne month which is exactly the day of GPF they'll turn one year olds, Viktor though if Yuri will win the finals again he'll throw the biggest party, which supported by the head of the Katsuki family.

"Yuri! Please take a short break! You did well!" Viktor clapped as Yuri panted practicing and polishing his jumps.

"MIIII!" Little Yuki with his own pair of glasses wanted to glide around the ice, but he still stumbles when he walks, Viktor taking his two sons on his arms glided around the rink, the media yet again watch and cover their practice.

"Honey, I thought the boys have their modeling things today?" Yuri asked.

"Glad you reminded me, love" Viktor stopped, "We'll be out after lunch, the boys are going to be the new model of Hizuri's new baby clothing line" Viktor explained.

"I see, isn't that company own by the actor Hizuri Kuon and Kyoko?" Yuri asked as he took a sip from their shared water bottle, then taking Zemmy on his arms.

"I think so… also Mr. Takarada told me yesterday that the boys will be meeting the son of the owner the three of them will be the model"

"Oh…" Yuri mused, "Well, our boys are handsome and cute~" he cooed them as he nuzzled Zemmy mon his neck and gave him raspberry kisses.

"We'll be going home by the week ends right?" Yuri asked Viktor.

"Yup! Besides I missed mama's ooking" he laughed.

"CHIIII!" Zemmy trying to reach Maccachin who is wearing booties for the cold icy floor.

The dog stretched and tried to reach the baby on Yuri's height.

"Alright, I'm going back for another spin then we're off to lunch okay?"

"TATS!" cooed by Yuki mentioning his favorite mashed potatoes.

"Alright, alright" Yuri giggled, and you? What do you want?" cooing at Zemmy.

"Wenchiiii!" and it was followed by a heartily squealing.

"Fries it is~" Yuri hummed, "And daddy?" looking at Viktor.

"Can I have you instead?" he teased.

"I mean food, honey" Yuri pouted.

"HAHA, I can eat anything you make" and after that Yuri did a few stunts.

Leaving practice they headed home to have little bonding, at the kitchen after a shower which Viktor and the little boys joined and surprised Yuri.

Later that afternoon, they made the boys took their naps and Yuri proceeded to practice on their home ballet studio, he bended and stretched which effectively seduced Viktor which then later continued to their bedroom.

"You can control your heat now?" Viktor amazed at the news.

"Yeah, my doctor had told me after I called, I was worried my heat is not coming up, I mean and we know my heats are bothersome, but sometimes it's good it makes us turn on when we're doing things but, it's very convenient my heat is trigged when I feel turned on" Yuri explained.

Both naked, Yuri resting his weigh on Viktor, arms around Yuri's back cuddling him.

"Well, I guess I'm the guy who can trigger your heat now ehh?" Viktor smirked.

"We'll you're my life mate now" and Yuri kissed him.

"Let's stay like this for a while" Viktor tightly cuddled Yuri.

~Chapter End~


	25. Final?

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!  
\------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is an AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.  
\------------------------------------------------------

~Chapter 25~ /Final?/

 

Everyone already expected that Yuri would win his Short Program and top the other skater, but they didn't expect that he would higher the difficulties of his jump, and as Viktor expected it he had nailed it all.

Now the couple stood on standby at the back stage, Yuri again being distracted by his husband and kids, the boys will turn one year olds around midnight, but right now, the couple is trying to busy themselves by putting the boys to a heavy nap, the mother and the two boys still wearing their noise cancelling devises, but after they went to sleep, Yuri proceeded to stretch his body and relax, the whole Katsuki family was there to watch on one corner, while Hiroko and Toshio are hoding their sleeping grandchildren.

"Did I hit the spot?" Viktor asked as he was trying to calm Yuri by massaging his shoulder.

"Yup, a bit lower…" and Viktor complied.

"Feel okay now?" he asked again.

"Never better" Yuri now took off his earplugs and concentrated on his moves, he swiftly tried to do his hand and arms routine when the staff called for them that it's their turn.

Heading out the rink side, they comically greeted Shiro who's standing beside Yurio who's at the kiss and cry corner, "Looks like the famous Katsuki cousin isn't gonna root for his cousin today because of a certain Russian lover"

Laughed by Hisashi to Shiro, "Sadly we're not an I tem yet… but we're getting to that" sighed Shiro.

Yuri handed his jacket to Viktor, and Viktor proceeded to whisper things that made him blush, kissing him and showing their usual handsy couple things, "I love you too" Yuri whispered back, the audience squealed.

Doing his performance, with more gentle yet aggressive jumps nailing all of it, "Our very own Yuri Katsuki doing difficult jumps has still not showed any fatigue!" said by the commentator.

Afte he finished it with the combination spin, he smiled at the crowed, and saw Viktor at the entrance of the rink, immediately he ran to him and gave him a tight hug, Viktor can't contain himself kissed him on the spot.

The couple now seated on their place on the kiss and cry corner, awake babies on their arms, giving an overall score to Yuri he placed first again which the audience cheered loudly, the babies became all fuzzy but when the cheered died down, Hisashi interviewed them, "Congratulations of your win, Nikiforo-san!" he greeted first.

"How do you feel?" he added.

"I feel wonderful and proud! I feel I made my fellow countrymen and my family proud, especially my husband" Viktor gave him a chaste kiss.

"Yuri leaned in and whispered something to Viktor who then stood up open mouthed with a happy look raising little Zemmy trying to munch the onigiri plushy.

"I…I…I'M I…I'M AGAIN?" he burst, the camera focused.

"Looks like the coach isn't happy just because his student have won but I think it's another surprise!" said Hisashi.

Raising Zemmy and spinning the baby around who gave a cute fit of giggles, "I'm gonna be a dada again!" and after that the audience that witnessed it cheered again.

"I'm gonna be a DADA AGAIN! HAHAHA!" spinning the baby around.

"You better not do that, Viktor" Yuri scold.

Zemmy looked a bit odd, "Oh sorry!" he patted his son who's turning to normal again.

After that commotion, they both headed to back stage to clean their stuff, Yuri changed immediately to his shirt, jacket and pants, while Viktor fussed over him, Viktor carried their two kids while carrying the back pack and the baby bag, when they stopped over the lobby for the interview, Yuri sat on the middle with his name on, Viktor at the back with the twins and beside Yuri is Yurio and JJ, Yurio placed second while JJ third.

"Congratulations on the Win Yuri-san!" one reporter congratulated, "I must say, I want to be personal a bit, your news about your family getting bigger is another surprise to us, is this kind of your family tradition surprising people? I mean Mr. Nikiforov also loved to surprise people" she added.

"Well, I kind of planned it that way, but I never knew Viktor would excitedly react that much, I guess he enjoyed being a dad in that case" Yuri mused.

"And to Plisetsky-san, any plans next season?" Yurio snorted.

"Now that this mommy pig skater is gonna be out of the way again next season I'm winning first"

"AW come on man! you don't need to bitch slap on my face you being a dad all over again" grumbled by a deep voice at the back of the media.

"I wasn't!" Viktor with a smirked.

"That smirk is gonna be the end of you trust me… it doesn't mean that I'm still on second base, does mean you're all smug around me" trying to calm himself, Yuri noticed.

"Shiro, I still need him, don't end just yet!" Yuri joked.

"Of course you do, and make sure through out your pregnancy, you make him suffer" laughed Shiro, "And for the record, I'm going back this Hockey season, so that's means I'm not around to bake 2:00 AM cakes, more Leo helping out with something… so you're on your own" he snorted.

"Yurio, you two make a perfect team" said Yuri who giggled.

After that interview, they invited all their skating friends to their Onsen which was extended because of Yuri and Viktor since the place became big due to all the tourist that visit, they added a garden for the family and the boys to play with, and they sometimes held barbecues.

The couple attended the after party but they just decided to stay shortly because of their kids, but through that short time, "So when are you guys leaving Japan?" Viktor asked.

"I'm staying here for a week, since I want to go around" Chris chimed in sipping his Champaign.

"Four days!" boosted JJ.

"A while, you know me" Yurio pointed.

"Well, why not come with us back to Hasetsu? We have hot springs there you can enjoy, also our boys will be having their first birthday why not attend?" Yuri invited and they all agreed.

"Leo, Phichit, Guang Hong and the others will be there too!" added Viktor.

"I can see why not?" agreed by Yakov, "I need a soak again" the loved the hot spring.

As they all agreed, "Meet us on this address" Viktor handed them a paper and they were amazed.

"You guys are not staying in a hotel?" they burst.

"Nope, we have our own place here in Tokyo, and near the arena too" Viktor confirmed.

After that the couple left, and headed back home, they were greeted by the whole Katsuki family except Shiro who stayed with Yurio, Maccachin brought his squeaky toy to Yuri as gift which amused Yuri.

Checking their sons who's dozing off it was officially 12:00 AM, "Happy birthday boys" the couple kissed their babies, "Best gift to our boys, they're gonna have another sibling" Viktor mused.

"Yup and you're gonna be a daddy pig again" and he gave his husband a quick kiss and slept with their boys.

The next morning, the Katsuki family all loaded on the big family van while Viktor took Chris, JJ with them, but before they left Chris insisted to be showed around the house, and he was amazed how the interior works, also the back yard has it's play ground and pool, JJ and Chris took selfies with their coach. Stopping by at the airport to get the other three young skaters, they were surprised the Crispino twins was with them, Yuri sighed in relief that their SUV is a big one which they fit, the little babies were cooed by the Crispino twins and insisted to have selfies while two Poodles were cramping Chris and JJ.

JJ happily gave affection to the little poodle. They laughed when they told them that their coaches were loaded to Shiro and Yurio's car.

Finally after a few hours they arrived, Yuri took Yuki who's lighter since Viktor insisted he should not over exert himself.

Arriving the guests awed at the now huge place, they them meet the Nishigoris and Minako which then stolen by Lilia and talked about more on ballet, they then set up many things for the party including the cake which Uncle Shiro baked with cute Poodles around it, "I can't wait to soak at the hot spring later!" burst by Chris.

Suddenly Georgi and Mila arrived, Shiro taking their thing and bringing it to their many spared gust room with the help of Shiro's men,

Starting the party with the family they happily welcomed Yuri and Viktor's friends, "As I planned" Viktor sighed in content.

"I told you the party would be big since it's our baby's first birthday and your second gold" and Viktor kissed him, both carrying their boys, sitting beside the traditional bamboo fountain they watch their happy family and friends.

"All this things happen because we're both inspired" Yuri agrred with a smile.

~END?  
\------------------------------------------------------

A/N: or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is already Finished.


End file.
